Time for Redemption
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: [Sequal Freedom's curse]After the death of Vlad, Danny's living with his parents once more, but under the heavy watch of the GIW. Fed up, he runs away, and goes on a quest to discover his seven past lives and solve the mystery of the Clockwork band...
1. All's Fair

**Spuy Guy: Yay sequals! In a hurry (Seems like I always am.) But here are reviews. **

**Anime Mew, Here it is. **

**Arabic blessing, I'll cut out Vlad, have Ms. Alex give Danny the music box, tweak the idea a little, and presto! Instant Vlad free plot. **

DP fan, yes! more fanficiton.

(Whre'd the bold's go? Darn computer, oh well.)

Fernclaw, so your compies stupid too. We need to make a club.

S2Teennovelist, Well I hope Junior year will be better. I managed to bring my D+ up to a C-. Go me! Authorities drive me crazy too. think they're so smart. Bah! Well, maybe Danny won't be stuck in his house for long, or will he? hmmm...

Queen S of Randomness 016, update!

Rakahn, ooohhh...sequal sense.

Ghostboy814, I'm writing more.

Illustriously unsound, hey, watch it buddy. You like, bawled me out. The F bomb stung me. And maybe life happened huh? Maybe I have one of those, (Contrary to popular beliefe. ) I wa sin a play, and wasn't getting home till evelen. I was running on sugar for a week. sleeping in classs. I no longer have a 3.5 GPA. I had a 3.5! That's the highest GPA I've ever had. Maybe I'll justy go work at a gas station, so you can be happy. And the reason I killed Vlad was because I read Inkheart. That book makes you think a little.

Discalimer thingy: I will go crazy if there's not a new episode soon! I want ot see Eye for and eye! (Breaks down crying.)

I don't own this.

* * *

The nightmares were many, and common to the boy. He would look up, wherever he was, and see great stones falling upon him.

He didn't scream anymore. He had gotten used to it.

But that one moment would be lodged in his mind forever.

And it came back to haunt him every night.

The sound of Vlad's cracking spine seemed to echo above the loud rumbling all around, freezing the boy in his tracks.

Vlad was dead.

* * *

Danny sat up, looking through the window in his room, out at the dull Kansas sky. 

Sam was supposed to come today.

They were going to go to the fair.

It had sounded like so much fun at the time, but now…he wasn't so sure. He hadn't been in contact with normal people in so long. What if he made things worse for himself?

Danny didn't have any time to dwell in his thoughts as he heard a stone hit the window.

"Danny? It's Sam! Come on, while your parents are gone!"

Danny poked his head out the window, and nodded, picking up a blue long sleeved shirt from the ground and throwing it over the white T-shirt she slept in.

It was good enough.

He then put the brace over his leg, pulling the pants over it, trying to ignore the bulging spot.

Danny flew through the wall, landing near the spot where Sam waited, smiling, twirling her car keys on her finger.

"Come on, Danny." She grinned. "We have to hurry."

Danny smiled, as they walked over to the driveway. After getting in, Sam put the keys in the ignition, and they drove away.

* * *

Danny looked around in awe as they passed farmers in their fields, and cows gently grazing. A pickup truck drove past, and a dog barked at him from inside the bed. 

"Poor thing." Sam muttered. "What if they get in an accident, or he decides to jump out?"

Danny watched as it sped up slightly and headed down the road.

Soon they came to a sign that read, "Turbiville county fair." There was a man in a flannel shirt sitting in a chair, holding a roll of tickets.

"How many?" He asked as Sam drove up.

"Two." She replied.

"Ten bucks then." The man said, breaking off the tickets without even looking up from his work.

"Have a nice day." He grumbled, taking the money from the girl's hand, and sticking it in his pants pocket, before handing her the tickets.

"Thank you." Sam said, driving away. She gave one ticket to Danny.

"That one's yours. You can keep it if you want. I don't think they'll check for tickets. That's the only road in. There would be no way for us to get in without paying."

Danny nodded, and pocketed the small piece of paper.

Another man guided them through a dusty empty lot filled with cars, just as dusty.

"You look a lot out of place here." The man drawled, admiring the car. "Fancy wheels. You rich?"

"It was a present from my grandmother. She won it." Sam replied, opening the door, and getting out, not before putting the shell on. Danny got out as well, careful not to let the man see his face. The two began walking away, heading to the fairgrounds where the various ride could be seen in the distance.

"I hate carnies." Sam laughed. "They're creepy. But the fun of a fair makes up for it."

Danny nodded, trying his best to make his gait look normal.

Sam looked over and noticed the Clockwork band still around his wrist.

"So you really never explained what that thing did." She said. Danny looked over at the band for a moment, before smiling at his friend.

"I'm not really sure what it does." He grinned. "Clockwork only told me that it had half of his power, and that I was supposed to stay out of the ghost zone. I'm glad I'm such a good listener."

"I think Clockwork's looking out for you, Danny." Sam replied. "I mean, he can see the lives of everyone, and he chooses to take care of you. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's good."

"I still wish I knew what it does." The boy sighed. They came to a gate that was unmanned, and walked inside.

"What should we do first, Danny?" Sam asked. The boy looked around, and smiled, taking his friend by the hand, and pulling her over to one of the many game booths on the main path.

"Hey kid." The man behind the counter drawled. "You wanna try and win a prize for the lovely lady?"

"Yes, sir." Danny nodded, taking a ten from his wallet, and setting it on the counter.

"Do you want the panther?" The boy smiled, looking over at Sam.

"Danny, those are impossible to get." She grinned.

"Ten dollars pays for three rounds." The man said, taking the money.

"How many do I need to get the panther?" Danny asked.

"Three." The carnie replied.

"Then I want three."

The man nodded, and took three baseballs out and set them on the counter.

"No leaning over, and you have to knock them off the platform." The man said, pointing to the metal milk bottles stacked on top of each other in a pyramid.

Danny took one ball in his hand, and locked his eyes on the target. Vlad's training kicked in, as he winded up the pitch, and hit the bottles with such force, that they all flew from the table. The carnie stood there in shock for a moment, before gulping.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." Danny replied, waiting for the bottles to be stacked once more. The events repeated themselves twice more, leaving the man shocked and stunned, as the two walked away, carrying a black panther between them.

* * *

One trip back to the car later, Sam dragged Danny to the roller coaster, and after waiting in the long line, they finally got on. Danny pulled the lap bar down, and held on. He hadn't realized how much he missed the feeling of weightlessness right before going down a steep hill. He liked it even better when Sam clung to him, her eyes shut in fear. They rode it at least five more times, much to the joy of the people who accepted their money. 

After that, it was a lunch of homemade cheesy fries. Danny ate voraciously, savoring every moment of it, licking the cheese from his fingers, causing Sam to laugh.

"Missed them didn't you?" She asked.

Danny nodded, swallowing a mouthful, and wiping the cheese from face.

"My mom tried to give me oatmeal a few weeks ago. I couldn't even stand the smell of that stuff. Luckily Jazz was visiting, and told mom why I ran from the room. I felt really bad."

"Fries are the best at fairs though." Sam smiled taking one and eating it. "It's fun to watch them make it, the way they use that machine to peel the potatoes."

"Yeah." Danny nodded, taking a handful. "What do you want to do next?"

Sam thought for a moment, munching on a fry, before she said, "Let's go on the Ferris wheel. We should wait a while until we try anything else."

Danny smiled, finishing off the rest of the fries.

* * *

The ride was full to capacity when they got into the line. The sun was beginning to heat up. Sam noticed that Danny wasn't sweating at all. Every time she got near him, she could feel the cold radiating off of his body. 

When they finally got on, Danny took his seat next to Sam, after holding the door open for her. Two little boys, about ten years old, got into the car next to them, laughing and talking uproariously.

"So much for relaxing." Sam whispered in Danny's ear. He laughed quietly, looking at his friend with dreamy eyes. The wheel began to turn around, and as it went, his burning desire to kiss her, grew. But when it neared the top, it suddenly came to a jerking halt. The kids in the next car started laughing loudly once more.

"I thought that all the cars were loaded." Sam said, looking around. "We're supposed to go around a few more times."

"Maybe someone wanted off." Danny replied, watching the kids as they stood up to look over the edge at the ground.

Sam spotted her friend's gaze, and looked as well.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Don't do that!"

Suddenly the ride jerked back into motion. A scream reached Danny's ears, as one of the kids fell from the car.

Before Sam could do anything, the boy sitting next to her, launched himself over the side, going into a free fall.

"Danny!" She screamed.

* * *

Down below a camera news crew had been interviewing people about the conditions at the fair. A scream caught the blonde reporter's attention, as she swung around, the camera following her. 

"What the—" she exclaimed, seeing two figures falling from the Ferris wheel. There was a flash, and one seemed to speed up, catching the first, and landing.

"Over here!" The reporter shouted, beckoning to her crew. They fought through the crowd gathering around. A pack of people with cameras were already there. Danny was trying to back away from them, holding his arms over his face. One of the men gasped, and began lowering his camera,

"Wait…" he said. "That's Danny Fenton!"

The crowd grew quiet for a moment. Danny looked around, his breathing growing rapid.

"Sam?" He asked, looking around. His friend was still on the ride. His face turned to the crowd once more, as they began talking. He didn't like the tones of their voices. Something about it made him feel uneasy. Panic came over him as he found himself backed against a trashcan.

"Leave me alone." He whimpered, right before his powers kicked in, and he was gone.

* * *

"Danny!" Sam shouted, when she finally got off the ride. Panic swept over her as she noticed her friend was missing. 

"Danny! Where are you?"

Then she saw a man roughly push past her, as he ran up to a small boy and hugged him.

"Riley." He cried. "Don't run off like that again. I was so worried. And when I heard what happened, I rushed over here."

"I'm ok dad." The boy replied. Sam recognized him as one of the ones from the Ferris Wheel, most likely the one that had fallen.

"A boy caught me. Right in the air. Then he landed, like he had been flying. But people can't fly can they?"

"No. People can't fly." The father said. "But you're lucky you weren't hurt. Where's the boy that caught you?"

"He disappeared into thin air daddy."

Sam began slowly walking up as the conversation continued.

"Disappeared?" The father laughed. "People can't disappear."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, tapping the man on the shoulder. "Did you see the person who caught you?" The question was directed at the boy.

"Yes. I'm not sure if his hair was white or black. It kept changing. And he was very cold, like a penguin."

"Thanks." The girl smiled, walking off.

"Wait." The father called after her. Sam stopped in her tracks.

"Do you know the person who saved my son?"

"Yes." The girl replied, before she walked away once more.

* * *

Danny was running his fingers over the surface of the pool, staring into its depths, a faraway look in his eyes. Inside he felt bad for leaving Sam behind, but, he had felt the panic setting in. He had only felt that scared a few times before and both of them, the panic came, taking hold of him, causing his body to freeze, and consciousness to leave him. It was his own defense mechanism, created by his mind to prevent Vlad's training from kicking in. Before the rage and hate came, Danny would faint. It was the best way he could think of dealing with it. But he didn't want to do it there. Not in front of all the cameras. He knew that the GIW were going to come after him. He was supposed to stay home. Now they would run tests, just to make sure nothing changed inside of him. He hated the tests. He hated them and how they thought they knew everything. How they thought they knew what was best. 

They didn't.

The water felt so warm under his touch. He knew it wasn't really as hot as it felt to him, but it felt soothing anyway. Just staring at the waters made him feel better for some reason. The outside world was gone as he lay here, engrossed in his surroundings.

If only he heard a voice crying out for him, searching everywhere for her friend.

But when no one answered, the person left in their red convertible, a plush black panther sitting in the back seat.

Darkness had fallen by the time Danny had wrenched himself from his safe haven. Instead of using his powers, he decided to walk back, feeling the tall grass rub against his pant legs. He forced his bad leg to move, pushing it on.

The Doctors said that it would only get worse if he babied it. So no matter how painful it was he still used it.

As he approached the house, Danny cringed when he saw the now familiar white Sedan parked in the driveway.

The leader of the GIW, revealed as being Agent 142 was standing at the door, Maddie and Jack speaking to him. Danny stopped in his tracks before continuing onward.

"There he is." Maddie said, happiness apparent in her voice.

"I told you sir, he just goes into the field for a while sometimes. It's really ok."

142 shook his head.

"It wasn't just the field Mrs. Fenton." He replied darkly. "He went to the fair in town today. Rescued a boy who fell from the Ferris wheel."

"But that's ok, right?" Jack asked, nervously, putting an arm around his son, as he stepped onto the porch. "He was protecting someone."

"There were cameras and news people there. Some clear footage of his face, and even a photographer who knew who he was. Soon it'll be all over the state of the location of Danny Fenton. People will flock to the area, going out in groups to try and find your home. And their intentions may not always be good."

"What are you saying?" Maddie demanded.

"Danny cannot leave the house until this dies down. No one to see him, no letting him leave. No more walks in the field." 142 replied, coldly.

"That kid would've died if it weren't for me." Danny spat. "So you're going to lock me up for that?"

"Hold your tongue, X587." The man growled. "You are in no position to be questioning my word. You will stay in the house until I give you the say so."

Danny glared at the agent, but said nothing.

"It's your own fault, boy." 142 continued, walking away. "If you hadn't gone to the town, none of this would be happening.

"And that kid would be dead." Danny growled under his breath.

"Don't talk behind my back." 142 snarled, getting in his car, and driving away.

* * *

The three were silent as they entered the house. 

"Danny, I'm proud of you for saving that boy." Maddie said after a long pause. "But, you really need to listen to the GIW more. They gave you this freedom, and they can take it away."

"I know mom." The boy growled. "But I'm tired of living underneath someone's thumb. Somehow I pictured something different. "

"Just please listen for now Danny." Jack said. "Just until the heat rolls over. You can do it."

The boy nodded glumly, and headed up to the attic. He then slumped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"How am I supposed to help people, when I'm trapped here?" He sighed, slowly shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *


	2. Flames of hate

**Spy Guy: Ok so here is the next chapter. Christmas eve is in a week, and my dad just told us he want ed a Nintendo WII. but on another note, Why did they call it a wii? I mean come on. How many things can you say about that. **

**And this chapter might seem a little angsty, but I had to get Danny out of the house somehow. I promise after this it'll get better. I have a return to the library planned. Pay close attention to the part with Danny and Maddie after Danny talks to Sam. Think about the choizes from the previos chapters, adn then think about the mysterous melody. Just think about it. **

**This is also the first chapter ever to include a swear (gasp!) It was my friend Penguin Bowtie's idea. originally Danny just said Jerk, but then Penguin's like, he's mad! You need a swear here! And so she put one in. and that's the story of my first swearing story ever. You gotta laugh at penguin. Right now she's writing her Halloween Danny Phantom crossover "THE NEPHEW" She's the only person I know who woudl realize that stabbing someone made the same noise as stabbing an orange. I had to use force to stop her from knocking Jazz off in the third chapter. She settledd for Mr. Lancer instead. so that's why there;s a swear. **

**So, onto the reviews! **

**Phantom Orca, Salright. Happens all the time. Please enjoy. **

**Dark mahician girl91, yay! **

**AnimeMew, Yay! Yay!! Yay!!! New story!!! Yay!!! **

**DPgal, Are you blind yet? I know I would be. So get some glasses and a magnifying glass and enjoy! And yes, this is a Triligy. It'll probably be the last one. Just have to tie up a few loose ends, and then I'll work on my other projects a little more. New Key isn't coming real easy, but I love it so muhc. **

**Illustriously unsound, well then your teachers are stupid. It's a wonderful book, adn teachers shoudl have no say in what a kid can and can't read. Like that time I got kicked out of school for reading the halloween novel. I say read it anyways. Shove it in their faces. **

**DPfan, Yay!! Yay!! Yay! I love saying yay! It's a fun word! **

**Queen S of randomness 016, updateing now!**

**Alias Apparition, Yay! You like it! **

**Arabic blessing, Yeah, I'm going to miss Vlad. Oh well, we'll see him in nightmares and flashbacks. **

**Cordira, YAy! I'm glad you love it! I'm really glad you love it! And yes, Vlad free, except for nghtmares and flashbacks. But I'm sure gonna miss him :D**

**Molly the Wanderer, Yay! I'm glad you're having fun on this ride. Yay! **

**S2Teennovelist, originally I was just going to call it redemption, but then there was another story posted with that name (It was a slash I think Shudder) So I changed it. It was either gonna be Time for redemption or Eyes of redemption. I thought time suited it better. Adn with the rocks. You have to think about Danny's life the past year. Even though he hated Vlad, with the cure still in his system, there still has to be some connection. Yeah. I just find carnies incredibly creepy. I love wulf! Hew does really need to make an appearance before the season ends. I can't believe it's getting so close. (Cries.) There will be an empty void in my life! I really liked the bit about the black panther. And reporters are annoying. annoying to no end. You'll have to see what happens in this chapter. You'll probably hate the GIW even more. this is the l;ast big angst chapter for a while. Sorry, had to get the stoyr moving. I'm almost out of my rut with new key. It'll be up in a while. don't worry. I love it too mucgh to drop it. **

**Linda, Yay! You love it to! Yay! **

* * *

"Danny? Are you alright?" Maddie asked as she came into the attic a few days later. "It's almost noon. Please come down."

"Why?" Danny groaned, as he lay in his bed. "What am I gonna do down there? Sleep on the couch instead?"

"Danny, you can't let them get the better of you." The woman said, opening the blinds over the windows. "Stay positive."

"Mom, I'm glad that Vlad's gone, but sometimes, I feel like the GIW took his place. I still can't be a normal kid." Danny sighed, sitting on the side of his bed. "I still don't get why they let me out anyways. I've killed so many people…and I know it's not my fault, but...it hurts." He then began staring at his hands.

The two fell to silence…

"You know what I want to do?" The boy smiled, looking at the ceiling with his clouded eyes. "I want to help all the people I hurt. I want to rebuild lives, and homes, and I want to fix things and make everything right. That's what I want to do…" He then looked down at the ground.

"But I can't do that here."

Maddie took a seat on the edge of the bed and then placed her arm around her son.

"Danny…" She sighed, holding him close. "I hate to see you like this. You're like a lion in a cage. You need to be free. You were born to be free. And even when you're here, it still doesn't count, does it?"

Danny shook his head.

"We'll support you in whatever you decide to do." The woman sighed. "I just want you to think about this first. What are you willing to give for one day? Please think about that Danny." With that, she kissed the boy on the forehead, and walked back down the stairs.

He rolled over onto his back once more, and noticed that his mother had left a cell phone behind. After a few moments of inner struggle, the boy reached out, and took it in his hands, dialing an all too familiar number.

He was surprised he could remember it after all these years, but it still played through his mind like it were yesterday.

It rung a few times, before being answered by a familiar voice.

"This is Sam Manson. Who is it?" She demanded, her voice slightly cranky.

"Hey Sam…this is Danny…" The boy replied timidly after a few moments of tense silence.

"Oh…" The girl said bluntly. "Hi…"

"Look Sam." Danny continued. "I'm sorry for what happened at the fair. I'm so sorry I left you…I was scared."

"You don't have to try and excuse yourself Danny, I'm not mad." Sam said. "I'm just a little disappointed it didn't go out so well. I wanted it to be the best day you've ever had."

"It was…at first…" The boy added. "But then…you know…the GIW always told me not to leave our property. I panicked. If I knew they would've found me anyway, I would've—"

"What?" Sam interrupted. "They found you anyway?"

"Yeah…" Danny sighed.

"What did they do?"

The boy could hear the fear in his friend's voice. That was why he loved her. She always cared about him.

"When I went home they were at our door, interrogating my parents. Right now I'm under house arrest. They called later and said that I have to go in for testing tomorrow. I hate testing."

"What kind of tests?" Sam asked.

"Blood. Endurance. Strength. Reflexes. All the stuff you'd find at a regular doctor's place. Then there's all the scans, and the shots. A while ago, I had surgery to take off Vlad's chip, and those bastards just put another one in its place when they were done."

"What?" Sam cried, anger apparent in her voice. "What did your parents say?"

"They were mad at first, but the GIW convinced them that it was only so they could acquire any major changes in my chemical structure right as they were happening. But I don't think that's what it does." The boy replied sadly. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" Sam prodded.

"Sometimes at night, I hear this voice, and I don't know where it's coming from or why. It tells me not to be afraid. Not to do anything rash. This smell fills the room, and everything gets fuzzy. Then I have these…these flashes…of me, sitting in a white room, on a table. And…"

Sam listened nervously as the boy fought to find the place in his mind where his memories were kept. She greatly believed that the mind was a vast filing system, with many different cabinets. People who were insane no longer had these cabinets. She had come to the conclusion that in Danny's mind, the cabinets were still there, but many were no longer labeled, forcing himself to try and search through the all the files before he could speak. Finally the boy continued.

"…There's a hand…on the back of my head, pushing it down…and my neck's exposed…there's sparks as they're…doing something to the chip…And I'm scared Sam. I don't know if it's real, or if it's fake. I don't know if I'm going crazy, or I've…already snapped."

Sam could hear the boy crying softly on the other end as his emotional walls fell down around him.

"I don't know what to do, Sam. I don't want to leave my parents again, but…something's wrong, and I'm scared."

"Danny it's ok." The girl said, trying to reassure her friend. "I'm sure nothing's wrong."

"But there is, Sam." The boy sobbed.

"What are they doing about the cure?" Sam asked, fearful of the answer.

"They said they're diluting it." Danny replied softly. "But with what, I'm not sure. My eyes haven't changed at all."

There was a pause before Sam said,

"You have to tell your parents. They'll understand, and get you away from all of this. What these guys are doing to you isn't right."

"I know Sam, but there's nothing they can do." Danny sighed. "All the GIW are going to do is take me away from them, and then things will get worse. I don't want my parents to lose me again."

"You're staying for them?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. They're my parents. If I were with someone else, I'd have run away a long time ago, but…they've lost me twice before, I don't want it to happen again. They don't deserve it."

"But neither do you." Sam said. "You need to tell them."

"Sam—"

"Listen to me." The girl begged. "You've been through so much. You always put other people in front of yourself. If your parents knew what was happening, they would find someplace safe for you. They won't be losing you. They'd be helping you. Please tell them Danny. For your sake, as well as theirs. They would want to know."

"I don't know Sam…I'm so used to keeping secrets…telling one…it's not…" The boy trailed off and sighed.

"I'll tell them." He said. "You're right Sam…I have to go…" He quickly pressed the end button and looked to the stairs where his mom was standing.

"How long have you been there?" He asked. Maddie didn't say anything as she ran over and hugged him.

"Danny, you should've told us…I didn't mean to overhear, but…I left my phone here on accident…and you were talking…those dreams you were telling Sam, about the chip. You weren't lying, were you?"

"No." The boy whispered. "I really think they're doing something to me mom. I'm scared."

Maddie gently rocked her son back and forth, humming softly and smoothing down his wild hair. Danny felt his eyes begin to droop, as the melody echoed in his ears.

"What is that?" He asked sluggishly. "I haven't heard that since I was little."

"I used to hear it coming from somewhere in the house when you were born." The woman replied. "Your dad and I tried to figure out where it came from, but we could never figure it out. But we didn't really care. Whenever you heard it, you went right to sleep. It was like a blessing. Just like you."

A small smile played across the boy's face.

"If the GIW are treating you like that, your dad and I will find someplace else for you to stay. The two of us will go out tonight, and look around town for an abandoned house or someplace. And you can come here sometimes. We'll say you ran away. Sure they'll look for you, but…they'll never find you. It has to be better than this…" She felt Danny cringe as her hand ran over the chip.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"It's sore." He whimpered. "It's always sore."

"Let me look at it, please." The woman asked. Her son nodded, pulling back his hair from the spot.

Maddie cringed as she saw the veins sticking up from around the inflamed area. She then touched the metal surface, seeing nothing suspicious at all. Then she spotted a small latch on the side. It popped up after some struggle, and what she saw inside made her gasp.

It was a complex network of tiny wires, hooked into a small processor in the middle. Some of the wires headed down the bottom of the chip…and seemingly inside of the boy's neck."

"Oh… my…" She said, struggling for the right words. "They've gone too far. Much too far…you stay here Danny. Jack and I are going out right now. We're not going to let this keep happening to you." She pushed the lid of the chip back down and clicked the latch, before she walked from the room, giving her son a weak smile.

"I never had much faith in the government anyway." She said softly.

* * *

Nighttime came, and the Fentons had still not returned. Danny sat in his bed, idly drawing in his sketchbook. His parents had bought it for him, soon after he returned home by recommendation from a psychologist. It was supposed to allow him to get rid of his suppressed emotions. Some of the pictures in there gristly depictions of Vlad's plan. Others were the boy locked and alone, a shadow cast across him. Danny always lost himself when he drew, and whatever came to mind was what his hand drew. His eyes seemed blank behind their clouded surface. The pencil moved along, almost mechanically across the paper. 

Suddenly below him, there was a thud. Danny jerked himself from his daze, looking around.

"Mom?" He asked, getting up. "Dad?"

The stairs hit the ground below, and the boy limped out, searching for his parents.

"Where are you guys?"

Then he spotted a tendril of black smoke wafting from below. A faint red and yellow glow flickered across the walls. And for the first time in a while, Danny felt…warm. He placed a hand on the wall for support, and made his way over to the steps. But what he saw down there stopped him dead in his tracks.

The entire lower floor was up in flames.

"No…" Danny whispered, fear creeping into his voice. He could see himself, sitting at the campsite, as the fire suddenly burst out of control. Green eyes flashed in the darkness screams tearing the night. Sticks brushed up against his face again as his mother called out to him. He could feel the air whoosh past him, the ground coming closer. The sound of a window breaking jerked the boy from his thoughts, a brick having caused it. Danny bent over to pick it up, staring at the note attached to it.

If he could've read it, he would've noticed that it said, _The demon spawn must die. _

The boy dropped it to the ground, backing up, letting out a guttural cry of fear. A flaming pile of debris landed next to him, having been lobbed through the now broken window. Danny screamed as the fire licked at his body. He could feel his mind clouding over as his defenses kicked in.

"It's going to be all right." Said a voice in his ear. "I'll get you out of here."

"I'm not a monster." The boy mumbled almost incoherently.

"I know…" The voice said before everything went dark.

* * *


	3. Music Box

**Spy Guy: Feliz Navidad everyone! This is a Christmas update! It's a Christmas miracle. (I say that all year long.) **

**So this is the next chapter. I know it might seem a little dark when I intruduce the new villian, (Yes, other than the GIW) but trust me, he's goign to be working behind the scenes. He won't even meet Danny until the climax. Originally his name was supposed to be Morphius, but...cause Icarus and Cassandra were named after characters in Greek mythology, I thought I'd try another end of the spectrum...Norse. Adn so that's where the new villian got his name...but...catch this...(Whispering) **

**It's not his real name. He's someone's brother, and I bet you'll never guess who it is...Come on...guess. I dare you!! **

**GUESS!!! **

**Adn for the second time in the history of thsi series I'm asking you for help. ANd this time it won't be a complete and total disaster. **

**Actually it wasn't last time, but this time, it'll be even better. **

**more details at the bottom. **

**And npw for reviews (Cause I know this is all you guys read anyway.)**

**Anime Mew, Something's happening! Read on to find out:D**

**DPgal, yes, I'm gonna be sad as well...I have to figure out what comes next. I need the large amount of stories to write. I'll find something. And I have to wear glasses to...or contacts...depends on how I'm feeling. Sometimes both...And yes...glasses are expensive...send your mail carrier a letter today! (Sorry...Moutain dew. Whatcha gonna do?)**

**Kindomhero, I'm glad you like it! and thanks for your first review. Welcome to the family! (Hugs) **

**DP fan, Yay!! Stuffed things! I'm running out of room! But I don't care!! Weeee!!! It's raining plushies!!**

**Phantom Orca, Sometimes good people have to die. It happens. And thanks. That's why I do it. It's nice to be appriciated. And ice powers...yes...but he'll have to discover them all for himself because, cronologily this started before KS with a reference to Vlad never seeing Danny's ghostly wail before, in Little Badger. But that could explain Danny's very low temperature. I like it! And...nice pun. :3**

**dark magician girl91, You'll have to wait and see who it was...acutally you'll have to wait a little bit longer cause I don't say it in this chapter. **

**Asilla, Yay! You survived the others! Yay! New people!!**

**Queen S of Randomness 016, Here it is. **

**Arabic Blessing, Yeah...that part kinda creeped me out too, but...I felt like putting it in, still doesn't mean that I don't get chills when I read it. And the answer to who left it is answered in this chapter. You'll have ot see. **

**Sleep Warrior, Thanks. I've gotten a lot better since Little Bagder. And you've been here like, the whole time. thanks. Hope you like where this one is going. It took a very strange turn. I'm a spontaneous writer, what can I say? **

**S2teenovelist, Some Slash is ok, as long as it doesn't ge lemony. It it's like...someone making odd coments, and hinting things, then it's ok. It's ok in Anime's, like with CCS. Sakura and her friend with the camera? You can tell that the camera girl's like totally in love with Sakura, and it's ok. I can deal with that. but..,here's a common one...Danny and Dash? not seeing that happening. And another pairing I can;t see...Vlad and JAzz. Just dont' see it happening. And Madidie's a good mom. I'm glad I didn;''t make her heartless. A lot of people do. Yeah. I needed someone Vladlike to sill up the whole, but you'll find they;re not the main villians here. Sure they'll pop up, but they're not going to be really main...they'll have their moments though. And yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the onlt reason they let him out. maybe I'll go into tht later. :D. I think you cut yourself off though...darn...oh well. I'm glad that you reviewed. **

**Cordria, Sorry. I'm off school all week so I'll probaby update again. You'll have to see who got him out. Actually I don;t really say, but...maybe you can figure it out...I know you can,. I'm so happy that you think I'm a great writer. You are too! Thanks! **

**Icepaw, Yay! **

**Linda, I've been chased by pitchforks before, I have the lucky asparagus of immunity. Don't threten me, or we'll all vote you off the island. Just kidding. :)**

**Deichan, HEre's the update! **

**Ok so remember all to read at the bottom. I have something to ask you cause I know no one is reading this except Dei-chan who still thinks I'm only talking to him. (Or her.) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP, never will, but I'll wring Butch Hartmen's neck if there are no more new episodes soon! (Let's pray it's on hiatus cause they're thinking about season four) :D**

* * *

The boy awoke a while later, feeling slowly returning to his numb limbs. The air around him was cold, his body covered in dew. Weakly lifting his head up, he saw that he was laying in a dense field, tall grasses hiding him from view. Danny suddenly felt dizziness overcome him, and he submitted to his weakness, his head resting on the chilly ground once more. He knew it had to be cold if the temperature was biting at him. In the distance he could hear the sound of dogs barking, their cries getting nearer. Danny smiled wanly and closed his eyes.

He was just going to have to except his fate.

* * *

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I'm not sure. Not breathing much. His skin is so clammy. And his face is so pale. I feel sorry for the poor dear."

"He was sure lucky Bruno smelled him. He would've gotten hypothermia if he lay out there much longer."

"Look." Gasped the cry of a small boy. "He's moving."

Danny's eyes flickered open, quickly widening as he gazed around him. There were five people assembled around the cot on which he lay. One was a man, his arms strong, and his gaze tough. Beside him was a small woman, her hair startlingly blonde, and her dress a pale blue. She was holding the hand of a small brown haired boy, who's hazel eyes stared in wonder at the figure on the bed. And standing by Danny's side was an elderly woman, her face creased with age, holding a bowl of soup, and a spoon. It smelled inviting to the boy, but he was hesitant. He still didn't know who saved him, or why. And how had he gotten out of the field? Did these people find him? If so, why did they spare him?

"Hello child." The elder said warmly. "It's good to see you're ok."

"Where am I?" The boy asked, his voice raspy.

"The house of the Johnson's." The oldest man replied. "I found you out in the field."

Danny paused for a moment, thinking about what had happened. The brick flashed through his mind, with the message he couldn't read. But anything drawn on a brick had to be bad. It had to be hateful. It was clear that his home was burned down in cold blood, himself the sole target.

But still…how had he gotten from the house? He remembered the voice, loud and clear over the crackling of the fire, but…who was it? And why?

Why…that was the question he kept asking himself.

Why would someone want to save a creature such as himself? He knew it was true. After his home had been burned down by hateful people, after he saved a boy, he knew that there had to be many more. Many more people who hated half breeds like himself no matter what they tried to do. Redemption seemed so far away, the relief he sought even farther. For a moment, the boy's thoughts wandered to the band around his wrist, the thing that had been a gift from the ruler of time himself.

Clockwork obviously thought big of him. There had to be a way to unlock the power. Some way to control it, and use it to change all this. Lives would be turned back in time, to a day when the GIW had never come to Amity Park, and Vlad still lived, sullen and alone in his mansion, never knowing that the man he hated most of all had a special son. Maybe even all the way to the time when the son wasn't special at all. Back when he had wanted, more than anything, an exciting life. And boy, had he gotten it. What would he give right now for a chance to shine in the light? A chance to step out from this darkness that had surrounded his entire being for so long.

A chance to pull back the curtains.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the old woman thrusting the spoon into his mouth. It took him by surprise, but the dull heat felt welcoming to his chilled body.

"Mother." Mrs. Johnson scolded. "I just tested that soup. It's boiling hot. You're going to burn the poor boy's mouth. I don't think he wants that."

"Nonsense." Grandma chuckled. "I think this boy has a great tolerance for heat. I mean, the part of him with the most damage was that leg brace of his. I wish I could get that thing off. Melted right to his skin."

Danny's eyes widened as he reached down and felt the spot where the brace sat. Pain shot though him as melted plastic mixed with burnt flesh. Panic began to settle over him once more , before Mr. Johnson noticed, and pushed him back down.

"Take it easy kid. You're gonna be fine." He said. "It's not that serious. A bit disturbing, but you'll live, kid. You were so lucky you got out from wherever you were in time. Fire's not a thing to mess around with."

"You don't have to tell me." Danny whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Hush Tim." Grandma scolded. "I'm sure he knows just what fire can do. No one would know better than him" She the ran a calloused hand over the side of the boy's head. He could tell she was whispering something, but it seemed to be in a different language, the sounds more guttural and crude. Danny could feel his eyes droop, before sleep closed around him, swallowing him whole.

* * *

A figure stood in the noisy crowed before the Fenton house. His short red hair glistened in the firelight, his eyes were an icy violet gray, their gaze piercing. A man ran to his side, smiling wildly.

"I did it master Loki." He laughed insanely, looking at the house. "I got a mob together. Isn't it great?"

The first man, referred to as Loki, turned his gaze to his servant's direction. Pure murder lurked in those eyes, and the other man shrunk back.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He whimpered. The man then let out a yelp, as his master seized him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"The boy is no longer in the house." Loki hissed. "He escaped."

"But that's impossible…I put the stuff all around the house. His powers weren't supposed to work."

"Well they did, and now we've lost him again." Loki spat, throwing the man to the ground, and looking back at the house.

"The demon must be stronger than we thought…" He whispered to himself, walking towards the burning wreckage.

"Master?" The servant asked, getting back to his feet. "Master I did what you said—"

"Stop calling me that! There are people around." Loki snarled, closing his eyes. The servant instantly shut his mouth, remaining still. He knew not to disturb his master when he was like this. Loki soon opened his eyes once more. The only color that could be seen was the haunting violet gray.

"He's good at hiding…" He whispered, his voice sounding trancelike. "Either that, or someone's hiding _him_…" He then shook his head, the eyes returning to normal. "That is most troubling indeed. Someone protecting that demon. Wonder if he has them under a spell. If he's powerful enough to get out of that house, then that's might be possible."

"Are you sure he's a demon, sir?" The man asked timidly. He then cringed as Loki sharply turned to him.

"He's not truly a demon." The man snapped. "He's a halfa, but a strong one. There had to be a demon watching him at his birth though. Any lesser human would've been killed before they became half ghost. He's the seed of evil, and must be destroyed. Have you ever seen the thing he wears around his wrist?"

The servant shook his head nervously.

"It has the emblem of Clockwork on it. Clockwork is the one ghost no one can touch. He controls time and space. But his time is running out, and he's picked that freak to take over. How would you like your life ruled by a demon?"

The man remained silent, refusing to look his master in the face.

"Unappreciative wretch!" Loki suddenly snarled, taking his servant by the front of his shirt once more.

"I save your life and this is how you repay me? I gave you purpose, and what do you do? You call me a demon!"

"I'm sorry sir!"

"No you're not!" Loki seethed. "I know you're not. Beg for your life scum!"

"I'm sorry master!" The man sobbed. "I know you saved me from that car. I know you did. Please! I didn't mean to think badly of you."

Loki sneered and threw his servant down to the ground.

"See? Isn't that better?"

"Yes master." The man panted. He grunted as Loki kicked him roughly in the side.

"I told you not to call me that here." He said, before walking off.

* * *

_There he was, sitting in a pure white room. The entire place was void of everything except for the music box that was sitting in the corner. The boy felt calm, but everything seemed to melt together as the tune played on. He noticed that three people had come into the room. One in a white coat picked up the music box, and shut it. Danny could no longer hear the melody, but still he felt like he was in a strange dazed state. He gave the others a bemused smile, and then turned to look at the wall. _

_It was a nice wall. _

_"This music box is the only thing that will calm him down, but if he goes too long without hearing it, he returns to his normal state. There's nothing else we can do. He is just too dangerous to be out in the world. Next thing you know, he could hurt even more people. Your son is a freak, and I'm afraid that I cannot release him." Said the man in the white coat. _

_Danny smiled at the others once again, but only received cold looks. _

_"Good riddance." Said one, who was a woman. "He was too much trouble anyway." _

_The boy didn't understand the harsh tones in the person's words, and continued smiling. _

_"Hi mom." He said. All he received was a glare. _

_"Do what ever you want with him." Said the other person, a man. "We don't want him anymore." _

_"Am I going home?" Danny asked. He couldn't understand anything that was being said at all. "Am I finally going home?" _

_The boy continued to stare as his mother and father left, leaving him all alone with the man in the coat. Danny smiled at him, right before the man buried a syringe into his arm. _

_The shout could be heard throughout the halls. _

_It was the last thing he would ever do…

* * *

_

Danny sat up in the bed, his breathing rapid. He clutched a hand to his arm, holding it close to him.

That dream…it felt so real. It was like he had seen that room before, heard that song, felt that pain. It was a scary feeling.

"So you saw it, did you?" Asked a voice. Danny looked, and saw the old woman standing by the bed, an ornate box in her hands.

"I'm not sure." The boy stammered.

"You saw the lonely boy I used to know." Grandma sighed. "You're special like him, but you have more control."

"The boy in the room?" Danny asked quietly. The woman nodded her head.

"His name was David Monroe, and he was bullied by every kid at school. I was his only friend in the world, even though I was much older than he. David was very talented and gifted. He could do things that no normal person could do…but that just made things worse. The kids pushed him over the edge one day, and nothing could get him to come back…except this music box." She then opened the lid, and let the melody flow out. Danny felt a strange calm come over him the second it reached his ears. He felt…happy. The world seemed right, and he could feel his mother's arms around him once more as she hummed softly in his ear. But the feeling was shattered as the lid to the box shut once more, and Danny found himself alone, except for the old woman.

"David, it's so good to see you again." She smiled. "I knew it the moment I saw you on the news that it was you. Oh I know you don't remember, but in the process of reincarnation many memories are lost."

Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"Reincarnation?" He asked, looking at the woman nervously.

"Yes. You have the band don't you?" She smiled, pointing to the Clockwork band. "I've done enough research to know that you've been reborn many times before, but you just can't remember them. They're out there, boy. Your past lives. They are the key to your freedom."

"How do you know all this?" The boy asked, now reproachful of the woman before him.

Grandma sighed forlornly.

"I wanted to find out why David had those powers. It appeared that he was born with them, but…I knew there had to be an even greater reason for them…and I wandered into a dangerous world, and by the time I realized what I had gotten myself into, it was too late…and I was trapped. My daughter, and my son-in-law, and my grandson, they don't know about any of this. But someday it's going to catch up with all of us…and it'll be my fault."

The boy looked at the old woman, questions burning in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" He asked…fear creeping into his voice.

"This is about more than just ghosts, David." Grandma continued gravely. "In my quest to find more about your powers, I uncovered an entire hidden world of the supernatural. Mages, witches, demons, necromancers, psychics, hypnotists…I found them all…and they'll find me…For I learned some of their ways."

"Really?" Danny asked. "So those words from before…they were a…spell?"

"My magic is very weak." Grandma confessed. "I could tell that your troubled mind needed to rest. But in the end you ended up finding a part of who you used to be."

"I didn't want to…" Danny sighed. "His parents didn't accept him…"

"They were upset…" The old woman continued. "Not only did he kill the people who used to bully him, he killed his sister. His parents had always been supportive of his powers, but…the murder of their first child…was too much. They didn't want him anymore. And so they threw him away…You were lucky your parents were so forgiving. I saw it on the news…when you attacked. Killed a lot of people didn't you, David?"

The boy felt the familiar feelings of regret that plagued him in his loneliness. Once more he turned to his hands, and looked at them, flexing them slowly.

"Take this." The woman said, handing the music box to the boy before her. He looked at it in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it's yours…" Grandma smiled. "In all my years of trying to get away from the supernatural I learned some things about that band. Things I was lucky to find. Every time ghost has to be reincarnated seven times before they can accept their duties. Because you have that band, that means it's you. One of your lives was David Monroe. That means that there are five more…the other being you as you are right now. I learned that you have to have both an artifact and a picture from each past life in order to activate your powers." She then took an old black and white photo from her pocket and handed it to a stunned Danny.

"He looks just like me…" He gasped. In the picture was a woman, who seemed to be in her mid twenties with her arm around a small dark haired boy. A smile was spread across his face, contradicting the way he left the world. Danny slipped it inside the music box to keep it safe.

"You'll find they all will…in a way…" Grandma sighed. "But you need to be going. Something's coming. You need to head to safety."

"But my leg—" Danny began, but the old woman cut him off.

"I managed to heal the burns from the recent fire, but your old wounds were too much for me to handle. You've obviously managed to get along with them before, so you should be alright. But I'm serious, you need to get out of here now. Go to safety. Find someone to help you. Do you know anyone?"

Danny thought for a moment…before he nodded, and slowly climbed from the bed. He looked and saw that the brace was now unscathed, and the burn holes in his pants were all gone. A small smile crossed his face.

"Thank you ma'am. Thank you so much."

"Just doing an old friend a favor, David." Grandma grinned. "Please remember us…Please?"

"I will." Danny replied, the white rings traveling around his body. "I promise.

* * *

**Soy Guy: Alright people...Ha! I spelled it wrong. Haven't done that in a while..he he**

**Getting back to buisness you now all know Danny has five more lives to figure out, unless I did my math wrong, wich I really hope I didn't. Now...I only have one more past life figured out, so I'm once again calling on you guys to help me. **

**I need the name of the person, description (Somewhat resembling Danny) Time era and place where they lived, how they got their powers (born with it, radiation, expiriments, magic, let your minds go wild!) and how they died. (Sadly deaths must be around sixteen.) **

**The people who give me the lives will have recognition, although I may tweak something slightly to fit the story better. Let's see what you can come up with! Please? I';m begging. (Puppy dog eyes.) **


	4. Elahrairah

**Spy Guy: Ok. This is the next chapter. Kinda slow, but necissary. I kinda like it. reviews!! **

**Phantom Orca, we'll have to see. I kinda like the idea, but, I'll have to put it past the board of Secret Spy Guy voters...wich includes my friend Penguin bow tie, and my dog...Mirai. Abd you're sad about no snow in Florida? YOu know what's really depressing? no snow in Michigan. It looks like spring out there. And it's January! We live by the flippin great lakes, and there's no snow! Someone hold me! **

**Kindomhero, salright. There's alot of good ones already. Thanx for reading. **

**ZeroEnigma, I like it! I am using this one! Can you send me the Wikipedia link for the battle? I want to read it to make sure I get all the facts alright? Thanx for the good idea! **

**akapyromaniac, Thanx! **

**Kenna, I'm glad you're enjoying it. If you want to make your idea considered, please put it in a review. My E-mail hates me. It woudl be greatly appriciated. :D**

**Saisia93, Sorry...it's a little too Inuyasha-ish...I feel really bad, but to make up for it, I'm going ot review every chapter of your penpal story, cause I like it. **

**Valek, wicked awesome man! I like them both, but...I'm not sure if I'll use both of them, just to be fair to the others. But they're both great! Thank you so much! **

**S2teenovelist, Wow...you gave me a lot of stuff to work with. I might switch it around a little But I think there's a pleasant surprise for you in this chapter. :) Cna I change the prince's naem to Draike? I kinda like the, all start with D thing, and I actually already had a plan for the name Matthew. OK? I can't respong to your entire review, cause school's tomarrow, but I'm glad you gave me such a goo idea. Thanx! And you can send any ideas to my email at Garuruphantom Hopefully it'll work. And who wrote those witch books? It sounds familar. I'll be happy to read anything you send. yay! **

**Linda, You have that much money? I got ten bucks. Lucky. PLease send the idea in a review for the next chapter. My E-mail's not working. Thanx! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom Watership down or a secret thing that I'll reveal at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

It felt good to have the wind brushing past his face freely once more. The GIW hadn't let him fly like this in months. He never realized just how much he missed it.

But something still troubled the boy's mind.

Who burned down the house?

The old lady had said that something was coming.

So where could go?

It had to be someplace safe. Someplace where someone would take care of him…

After a moment of thinking it dawned on him…

The library.

No one knew about his time there. It was the perfect place to stay for a little while. Far from here, and still at a place where someone knew him…

Hopefully they had forgiven him as well…

But first…he had to stop at a bank…

* * *

Ms. Alex absent mindedly placed a book on a shelf, smiling as she spotted the little girl run up from the basement holding some more in her arms.

"These are the last." She said, placing them on a cart. "Now there's only kids books and some papers down there."

The small girl's smile was rare nowadays, but at this moment, it was shining brighter than it had been in over a year.

"Good Molly. I'm sure he'll like it that we got the place cleaned up. I just ran out of room. It was the only place I could think of to store things. With half the town in here, it's a wonder people aren't flocking to stay down there."

"They're scared of it." Molly giggled. "He used to be down there."

"Yes. Maybe someday he'll come back. What do you think, Molly?" Ms. Alex smiled.

"I know he will." The girl grinned, skipping away. The librarian's smile faded as she watched her go. Molly loved Danny so much, she didn't have the heart to tell her about…his attack.

It had been all over radio and news. A boy was discovered to be half ghost, and stronger than a fleet of GIW agents. As hard as it was for her to pity them, she believed that Danny had gone too far. There were rumors of him returning home, but never anything solid. Even if he did come back, she wasn't sure if she could ever trust him again. He was a killer, just like the others had said.

But something inside of her kept saying that he was still little innocent Danny who hid in the basement, and saved her from that ghost. Her feelings were all mixed up. She wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Ms. Alex reached over to take a book, and gasped as she saw they were scattered all over the floor.

"How in the world…" She whispered to herself, bending down and picking them up. The librarian then yelped as the radio clicked on behind her.

_"It has been confirmed that the notorious murder Danny Phantom is now lose once more. A few weeks ago in Turbiville __Kansas__ he was spotted after saving a boy who fell from the Ferris wheel there. The GIW have revealed that he was allowed to live with his parents, but tragedy struck as the home, last night, was burned to the ground by an anti-phantom mob. What happened to the boy is unknown, but this morning the entire Masters fortune, left to him, was stolen. If you see this boy—" _

Ms. Alex shut the radio off, her face pale.

"Danny…" She whispered. Suddenly she heard a scream coming from a ways off. The librarian dropped the books she was holding, and ran toward it.

It had sounded like Molly.

"Molly!" She shouted, glad that her parents were out to work for the day. They had traveled into the nearest town and found new jobs in hope to someday earn enough money to rebuild their home. During the daytime hours it was just her and Molly. Many others had left to stay with family, but her family had stayed. Ms. Alex had always been grateful for it. But now…

"Molly!" She cried out again, desperately searching through the rows of books. She paused for just a moment when the cries turned to laughter. Not just the laughter of one person, but the laughter of two. The other voice sounded deeper…and very familiar. Then as she rounded one aisle…there she was.

There he was.

"I'm so happy to see you, Molly." The boy smiled, as he swung her around, not full circle, though. There was a large black brace over his leg hindering his movement.

"Danny, Danny! I thought that bad man had you. But you came back." Molly giggled.

"You know me Molly. I keep coming back." Danny smiled, setting her down on the ground and giving her a hug. A usual he kept one arm out of it, the band shining in the dim lighting.

"Danny…" Ms. Alex murmured. The boy turned his head, and smiled.

"Ms. Alex." He said, limping over. "I came to see you."

As he got closer, Ms. Alex found herself stepping backwards slightly. When Danny noticed, the look on his face made the librarian regret the move. He seemed so hurt.

"Ms. Alex. I'm sorry." He said, stopping in his tracks. "I guess you heard about…what happened."

"I did." The woman whispered.

"But they didn't tell the whole story." He begged. "They barely told anything. I've been living with my parents ever since I got out. The GIW kept me trapped inside my home. They told me that if I ever let people see me, they'd attack, but they were right…" His face fell. "I don't want them to be right."

"Danny…you know how much I hate the GIW, but no one deserves to die…" The librarian stopped when she saw Molly's startled face.

"Why don't you go off and play, Molly?" She continued. "Danny and I are going to go see the basement, alright? Make him a welcome back sign."

"Ok." The girl replied, her smile not returning. Ms. Alex then led Danny down the stairs slowly, and sat him in the over stuffed chair.

"So…you're going to tell me the whole story?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied, glancing at the music box he had placed in the corner a while ago.

"It all started about two years ago…"

* * *

"…And then the entire building collapsed…and…he was gone…" The boy whispered, as he finished his long tale. Ms. Alex stood before him, a shocked look on her face.

"So…Vlad Masters…made you do all that?" She asked.

Danny nodded.

"It wasn't like he was forcing me to…but…after a while…everything he said…it just seemed like my orders…"

"He brainwashed you." The librarian said. "I've read books on the subject. It's a nasty thing to try and recover from. Many can't."

"I don't think I did all the way…" Danny murmured. "Sometimes I feel like there's…something missing…Sometimes I can't think for myself. I keep waiting for someone to tell me. But not just anyone…"

"You're so used to Vlad telling you what to do, you're having hard times forgetting. I'm so sorry Danny." Ms. Alex then reached out a hand to help him up.

"Ms. Alex, I came here for your help." The boy said, steadying himself. "I know you'll probably think crazy, but…this band I have…It's really special."

"You seem really protective of it." The librarian commented. "Are you going to tell me why?"

Danny nodded.

"It was given to me by Clockwork, the time ghost. He's been watching me, and…I guess he thinks I'm special too."

The boy turned to the object of his wrist.

"This thing…it holds half of his powers. Powers to change time and space. I'm supposed to take his place, once I figure out how to use them…Then I met this old lady. Her son found me in this field after my house was burned down. She gave me that music box that's in the corner, and told me I had to discover my past lives."

"Past lives?" Ms. Alex asked, taking the box in her hands, looking it over.

"Yes." Danny continued. "Every time ghost is reincarnated seven times. I have to find an object and a picture from each before my powers will work. I already have two. Me…and a boy named David Monroe."

"So this music box was his." The librarian whispered in awe. "Can I see his picture?"

The boy nodded.

"It's inside the box."

Ms. Alex lifted the small latch, and pulled the lid up. She glanced over at Danny as the tune wafted out. He had a strange smile on his face, and was humming softly. She took the picture and shut the box once more, watching as the boy's smile quickly faded, and he fell to silence.

"My mom used to hum that to me all the time…" He whispered after a few moments of silence. "She would hear it in the house all the time."

Ms. Alex nodded and looked at the picture she now held.

"He…looks a lot like you." She said. "Do they all look like you?"

"That's what the lady said." Danny replied.

"Hmmm…" The librarian mused, setting the music box back down on the chair.

"I'm not very good at history, Danny." She said. "But I _can _show you this."

She went over to a shelf and began looking through a stack of papers that were there. She then took one that looked like a small pamphlet, and smiled, handing it to the boy.

"I got that in the mail the other day." Ms. Alex continued. "It's an add for a castle that was moved here from England a few years ago. They finally finished the refurbishment. One of the things they managed to save was a great painting, depicting the former ruler, before the kingdom was deserted."

Danny began flipping through it, reading something every so often, before moving on. He then spotted a familiar face staring out at him.

Ms. Alex smiled.

"You see him don't you?" She asked.

Nearly hidden in the corner of the picture was a boy, his eyes glowing green, hair bright white. He was wearing dark clothes, half of his face missing. Only one of his arms could be seen as well, and he held a small black dagger. As Danny looked closer, he noticed that a hand seemed to be resting on the boy's shoulder.

A black clawed hand.

"He has to be one of them." The boy gasped. "Where is this place?"

"It's all the way in Massachusetts." The librarian continued. "Don't ask me why they sent one here. But they did."

"I have to go there." The boy said. "He's the next one."

"How?" Ms. Alex asked. "I heard about what happened when people saw you. Who's to say that it won't happen again?"

Danny's face fell…

"Well…" He whispered. "I guess that I'll just have to find a good disguise. Maybe a hat and sunglasses. And if things get really tough, I could always overshadow someone."

The boy paused when he saw Ms. Alex's face.

"You can do that?" She asked, fearfully.

"Yes." Danny replied, sheepishly. "But I don't like to. I actually hate doing it. But I can if I have to."

"Well…alright." Ms. Alex said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Some of the things that you do might scare me a little, but then, I see you and Molly, or I hear you talk, those things remind me that you're a person too. The GIW are bastards. I'm going to be behind you all the way."

"You don't know what this means to me." Danny smiled.

"I bet I don't." The librarian grinned. "Now you sit down here and get some rest. Massachusetts' a long way from here.

Danny nodded, and took a seat in the chair he was so familiar with. It had been his relief after Cassandra stole his body. It had been his savior when he escaped from Vlad. He could still see faint blood stains from his wounds.

This was his place.

* * *

_"...Then you will have to bless my bottom..."_

"That's funny." Molly giggled, as she sat in a chai near Ms. Alex. Danny smiled as he walked up the stairs

"I like that story." The boy smiled, walking over to them, a grin on his face. "It sounded cool. Like it was explaining why we're all different?"

"Yes." Ms. Alex replied, setting the book down. "It's a classic. Watership down."

Then after a pause she continued.

"It kind of reminds me of you."

"How?" Danny asked.

"The author of this book created his own language for the rabbits to speak." Ms. Alex replied. "He called it Lapine. El-ahraiah's real name is Eli Hrair Rah. Eli means enemy. Hrair is a thousand. Rah is a leader…prince in his case. Enemy, thousand, prince. Then you reverse it. The prince with a thousand enemies. But you're not a prince anymore are you?"

"I might as well be." Danny grinned. "I'm never there."

"You need to be like El-ahrairah and use your mind to solve your problems." Ms. Alex continued. "Showing people your brute force is dangerous."

"I know Ms. Alex." The boy smiled. "But I still want to go tonight."

"I wish you would stay." Molly said sadly. "I miss you too much."

Danny bent down to the girl's level, and tousled her hair.

"I'll be back someday." He grinned. Then his eyes widened, and he reached into his pocket, taking out what looked like a large clump of rolled up dollar bills. He handed them to Ms. Alex and smiled.

"Give these to the people here." He said. "It'll get them out of your library, and Molly and her family back into a real house just like she deserves."

The librarian's jaw dropped as she looked at the gift.

"These are thousands." She gasped. "This is a whole roll of thousands. Danny…"

"They were fa—Vlads." He replied quickly correcting his mistake. "His entire fortune was given to me. Not like the GIW were going to let me use it. They've been tapping into it for months. I wanted to use it to help people I've hurt. This place was first on the list." Danny's smile widened. "You've been so kind to me Ms. Alex. "This is my thanks to you."

"Is this all that's left?" The librarian asked, still in awe.

"No. The rest's going to the people in Amity park. And I guess some will help me get across the country."

Ms. Alex nodded, and took a scrap piece of paper from a near by table.

"There's my cell phone number." She said, jotting the note down. "I want you to call me if you ever need any help, on locations or history or anything. I'm here."

"Thanks," Danny smiled, putting the paper in his pocket. "I won't forget."

He then turned to Molly, and waved.

"Bye." He said. "I'll be back sometime. I promise." With that he turned around, and began walking toward the door. There was a flash through the windows, and he streaked through the sky, and was soon out of sight.

_"All the world will be your enemy; prince with a thousand enemies. And if they catch you, they will kill you. But first, they much catch you. Runner, listener, prince with the swift warning."_ The librarian murmured softly.

_"Stay swift and cunning, and your people will never die…"

* * *

_

The cold air was biting at the boy as his white boots landed on the sidewalk.

Everything was deathly still.

He walked forward silently, looking around at the familiar windows, many still broken, and cracked. Horrible images of chaos and destruction plagued his mind. Tearing him apart.

Then he came across the last building he wanted to see.

Fentonworks.

Danny stared at the decapitated building, tracing his eyes over the numerous scorch marks.

He had caused them.

"Hey." A firm voice said behind him. Danny felt fear course through him, as he slowly turned around.

"This place is condemned. You shouldn't go near it."

The boy wasn't sure if he was relieved or not when he saw it was his old friend/enemy, Valerie Gray. He was surprised when she was dressed in what looked like a slate blue Hazmat suit, decked out in a menagerie of old weapons from Fenton works. Her trusty hover board was missing.

"Val…" Danny said, keeping his guard up. "Where'd your old suit go?"

"I threw it away." The girl replied, the rough edge to her voice not leaving. "I wasn't going to wear anything made by Vlad."

"You threw away everything?" The boy asked, cocking his head.

Valerie nodded.

"Sam and Tucker told me the entire story. It must've been hard."

Danny smiled when he heard the sympathy in her voice. He changed back into his human form, and walked over to her.

"So…you're not scared?" He asked,

"Valerie Gray? Scared?" The girl grinned. "I don't get scared, ghost boy. But if you're asking whether or not I still want your head on a platter, I'd have to say that…I think I'll let you keep it. As long as you stay on the straight and narrow."

"You don't have to worry about that." Danny smiled. "Cross my half dead heart."

"Come on. Let's walk." Valerie suggested. "I hate being near that place. Sorry…it just gives me the creeps."

"It feels dead." The boy whispered, limping along besides his old friend. "Not the same. I'm just glad my family wasn't there."

"So you've been in Kansas this whole time?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Danny replied. "The whole time. The GIW told me to stay in the house. They wouldn't let me go anywhere. They're a bunch of bastards."

"They are." Valerie spat. "They came to my house, and threatened to arrest me if I didn't agree to work for them. None-the-less, here I am." The girl sighed and took a badge from her pocket, and showed it to the boy. He went pale.

"Please Valerie." He begged. "Don't send me in. I don't want to go back. They won't let me out this time. They've—"

The girl held up to silence him.

"Danny…calm down. I wasn't going to. I wouldn't even think of doing that. But I'll most likely be punished if they find out I let you go."

"You'd do that for me?" The boy asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah…I mean…" Valerie began. "I think losing all my money may have been a good thing. I know my mom wouldn't have been proud of what I had become. You did me a favor, ghost boy. Thanks."

"So…how is everything?" Danny asked, changing the subject. "What about Sam and Tucker? They're doing ok, right?"

"Yeah…Sam was really worried when she heard about what happened to your house. But after her little visit, her parents took away her license. She was running around town, trying to get someone to drive her. I would've, but…I haven't gotten my license yet."

"That makes two." Danny laughed. "But you have more of a chance than me. There's a written test isn't there?"

"Yeah." Valerie replied. "You still can't read?"

"A little. Not much." Danny sighed. "Whatever Vlad did to me really stuck. I hoped it would go away, but it didn't."

"Well you don't need to drive. You can just fly." Valerie laughed.

"Sure I can." The boy replied. "But I'd kind of like to act like a normal kid sometimes. As much as I love flying."

"I bet it's a wonderful feeling." The girl sighed.

"What about your hover board?" Danny asked.

"Well…I guess that counts, but it's still not…real flying." Valerie replied.

"Real flying?" The boy said in confusion.

"Yeah." The girl smiled. "Real flying. When you know that it's your own spirit in the air. When you can feel the wind and know…know that it's your soul that's flying, not just some invention doing it for you. My mom told me about real flying. She always said that when people die, their souls fly through the air, saying good bye to their loved ones."

"I never thought of it like that." Danny said, awestruck. "Your mom sounded like she was very smart."

"She was." Valerie sighed. "I miss her so much."

The boy then rummaged around in his pocket, and took out several, thousand dollar bills, handing them to the girl.

"Take these." He said. "I don't need them. Maybe they'll help a bit."

Valerie's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh…" She gasped. Danny was taken by surprise as the girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." She said. "Now I can get my license, and dad…he can pay off some of our debts. Thank you so much"

"Don't throw it away cause it was Vlad's." The boy grinned. "He would hate what we're doing with it. That's good enough for me."

"So you took the money from the bank? Kudos." Valerie grinned, giving her friend a noogie. "You got moxie ghost boy."

"I'm going to give what's left to the mayor." Danny continued. "The GIW have been leeching off it for months."

"I can't believe I ever got involved with them." Valerie spat. "I just…didn't want my dad to be alone. Getting arrested is a serious thing." She then stopped walking for a moment, and turned to her friend.

"The mayor will call the GIW if you go yourself. I'll go for you." She smiled. "Give me the money, and I'll give it to him."

"Thanks Val." Danny grinned, taking a bag from his pocket. "Here's what's left that I'm not going to need. Careful."

"I always am Phantom." Valerie replied, taking the bag, and giving her friend a salute. He hid his distaste for the name and returned the gesture, changing back to ghost, and flying away…

Right in the direction of Sam's house…

* * *

Spy Guy: Ok. Let's give S2teenovelest a big hand for coming up with the firts character. I think she's been here the longest, and she always has good ideas for me. Thank to S2teenovelist! Gracias! 


	5. The Angel and the Demon

**Spy Guy: Ok. This is a chapter involving Tucker with issues, Danny with issues, Loki with issues, and his servant with issues. **

**So to sum it all up, all the men are having issues. And Danny's not gay, and Jazz is not Loki's sister. Think other red haired character from Freedom's curse. Maybe one with the last name starting in L and the first name starting in G. **

**Ok? **

**Alright. Reviews! **

**AnimeMew, None of the computers are getting Fan ficficiton mail. I just got mine from the last time I updated this. That's right And I kinda like Doug. How'd he die, or do you just want me to make it up. And never be afraid to tell me about an OC. I might put them in. I don't thing that you've described her before. Tell me please. :D**

**DPGal., I already promised someone htat I'd use their nuculear reaction plot. It's not that I don't like yours, but I already made a promise. Sorry. Maybe there's some way I can work it in somehow, cause it's a good idea. I'll see what I can do. Thanks! **

**LilIndianaPrinzess, here it is. **

**The Sleep Warrior, Yay! Ms. Alex and Molly are like the most loved OC's I've ever written. Glad you were ahppy to see them. Maybe you will get an idea, although I only needed four. Can you give me some idead of what they do durning the road trip instaed? Cause there has to be somethign happening during all that road time. Thanks. **

**Valek, wich of your characters did you like beter? You pick. Cuase I like both. **

**ZeroEngma, Thanks. I know it doesn't show up here, but I got the link in my email. I just need it for little nit picker details. Annoying little thigs that authors have to know. I think you got th info right. Kudos**

**S2Teennovelist, Wow! That was wicked awesome! You are a great writer. I'm not sure wich idea I like better. And I like the name Ari. Aires was a god wasn't he? I forget. Been a while. Hehe. But this was great. I can't wait for more. I'm glad you like the name Draike. And your character was going to be the one I was goign to use for sure. You're awesome. Really awesome. And I've never heard that song. Going to have to listen to it. Congrats on the laptop! Those things are great! And I was listening to Over my head, by the fray, on my new MP3 player! YAy! And it kinda reminded me of how this is going. I'm goign to try my luck at a song fic in New Key for the battle sene that takes place in the chapter that's giving me issues. So yeah. If all goes well. ANd Sam;s grandmother's in this chapter, just cause you brought it up. And the thing about the roses is a firm beliefe of mine. Hope you don't find this chapter too random. I kinda think it is. **

**Queem S of Randomness 016, It's ok. The emails are screwed up. Glad you liek it! **

**Phantom orca, Pool? Lucky. tucker wasn't really in the last one. He had a broken leg, got his soul stolen by Cassandra, and helped Danny out of the rubble at the ed/ Yep Danny is the seventh. Yay! M&m! **

**Linda, wow...Can you give me another name though. Already have Doug. It is kinda weird, but I can make it work. I'll see what I can do. **

**Icepaw, I like Frosted flakes. They're Grrrrreat! **

**Ok well here it is. Not really proud of this one, but...yeha...**

**I don't own Danny phantom, adn there better be new episodes soon, or I'm going on strike! **

* * *

He landed soundlessly on the balcony outside the girl's window, and rapped on the glass.

Nothing…

"Sam?" The boy called, knocking some more. "Sam? It's Danny."

Still no answer.

He frowned, and thought for a moment.

Then something clicked.

It was Friday. Friday was movie night. She was in the basement.

Danny grinned, and phased into the house, plummeting towards the room where he knew his two best friends were. He stopped before he reached the ground, hovering over his old chair, before sitting in it silently, and staring at the screen, changing back to human.

"Aww man." He groaned. "The Spanish version of Doomed the movie II again?"

"Well yeah." Tucker replied, not even noticing his friend's sudden appearance. "The Spanish version has twice the action, and twice the guts."

"But I can't read the subtitles." Danny replied.

Tucker's eyes opened wide as he looked over, and sure enough, there was his old friend, smiling at him.

"Danny!" The boy shouted, getting up, and giving his friend a big hug.

"Hey man! I missed you!"

"Easy Tucker." Danny laughed. "You're gonna kill me."

"Sorry." The boy squeaked, quickly backing off. "It's just…you know…after…" Tucker tried to go on, but kept tripping over his words.

"It's ok Tuck." Sam smiled, handing Danny a soda. "He's still Danny."

"So you saw him there, and you didn't tell me?" Tucker asked. "Great friend Sam."

"Come on Tuck." Danny smiled, taking a sip through the straw. "I've missed freaking you out. It's been ages."

"Been way too long, buddy." The other boy grinned. "We all thought you were toast. What happened in there?"

"I don't know." Danny replied. "I heard something downstairs and when I went to see what it was, I saw that everything down there was on fire. I think I passed out, and when I woke up…I was in this field. This family found me, and helped me get better. And this old lady told me how to unlock my time powers. I can finally change what's happened."

"Can you do that now?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." The boy sighed. "That's why I'm here. I want you guys to help me."

"Sure Danny." Tuck said. "What do we have to do?"

"She said that I've been reincarnated seven times before." Danny continued. "I have to find an artifact, and picture from each. Then they'll unlock."

"Reincarnation?" Sam asked.

"That's something I find hard to believe." Tucker added. "That means that…you've like lived before?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. "Look…I brought one of the pictures." He then took out the old photo of David Monroe from his pocket."

"Doesn't he look like me?" The boy asked.

"He kinda does." Sam replied, taking the picture from him. "Wow…So…he's one of them?"

"Yeah…" The boy sighed. "He was born with my powers…but he couldn't control them, and he killed people too."

"But he looks really happy in this picture." Tucker commented.

"That's because he's with his only friend. She was the lady who told me about this."

"Wow…" Sam breathed. "Where's the artifact?"

"I left it back at the library where I stayed for a while last year." Danny replied. "Ms. Alex said she'd take care of it for me, so I wouldn't lose it." He paused a moment, before smiling, and taking a pamphlet from his pocket.

"She also helped me find the next person. Look." He said, pointing to the photo of the large painting. "There in the corner. I think that's him. He's the next one."

"I still think this is bogus." Tucker grumbled. "Maybe that lady was lying to you."

"She wasn't." Danny snapped. "I could see David. I was sleeping, and…it felt like it was me. It's hard to describe Tuck, but I know that this is the truth. And I want you guys to help me."

He smiled innocently, unintentionally adopting the look of a sad puppy. Sam knew it wasn't a trick. Danny actually believed what he was saying, and, even though this whole thing might still be a trick, right now he needed his friends to support him more than ever.

"I'll help you Danny." The girl replied. Tucker thought for another moment, and then nodded.

"I'll help you too buddy. I mean, we're supposed to be best friends right?"

"The three amigos." Danny added, his sadness disappearing.

"Hey. Amigo means guy." Sam pouted playfully.

"Then we'll be the three amig-people." Tucker laughed. Danny soon joined him. He missed these times with his friends. That's why he came back to ask them. He didn't want be alone on this trip. He knew that after Massachusetts there would be another place, and another, and another. It would be a lonely path to follow.

Sam had been leafing through the pamphlet, and paused for a moment.

"This is in Massachusetts." She said. "That's all the way across the country."

"I know." Danny replied. "I was hoping you could drive us there, but since you lost your license…"

"I didn't lose it. My parents took it, and locked it up." Sam smiled wickedly. "But…I have a friend who just so happens to be half ghost…hmmm…"

"You want me to get it for you?" Danny asked, taking a moment to catch on.

"Yep." The girl grinned. "It's in a locked cupboard in the kitchen. Not too hard to spot. There's a big lock on it. Thanks Danny."

The boy nodded, and flew through the ceiling.

"Do you believe what he's saying?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam replied. "I really don't like to think that he's crazy. But he thinks this'll help. We've got to be there for him, Tuck. He needs us right now. He's just really scared. He's afraid that the GIW have been doing stuff to him."

"Like what?" The boy asked, fearful for his friend.

"Danny said that they replaced the chip on his neck, and that every so often he has these flashes of them doing something to it. I don't know if that's really happening, but he thinks it is. We have to trust him."

"He_ is_ our friend." Tucker mused. "We knew it wouldn't always be an easy job. I mean…should've known something would go wrong the second Danny went to the Rockies. I didn't think it would be this bad though…But…we're really all he has, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Kudos, Tucker." She smiled. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

* * *

Danny walked through the house, trying to make his boots as silent as possible against the tile floor. The cupboard Sam had mentioned was easy enough to spot. Someone had placed two big padlocks over the latch. One was hanging limp, a sure sign that Sam had managed to get it open, before giving up on the second. A thin piece of metal jammed into the key hole was proof of that. The boy smiled, and phased his hand through the door, groping around blindly.

Nothing…

Danny frowned, and stuck his head in, using the illumination from his eyes to see in the small dark space.

It was empty.

"A-hem." Croaked a rusty voice.

The boy yelped, and smacked his head on the top of the cupboard, before phasing out, and rubbing the now tender spot.

"Ow…" He groaned. Then he heard the voice again.

Danny looked up, only to see Sam's grandmother, Ida, holding the small card that he so desperately needed.

"Looking for this?" She sneered from her seat. Danny bit his lip nervously, and nodded, wondering whether he should run or not.

He was taken by complete surprise when the woman threw the license right to him.

"Well there you go." She said, her sneer becoming a cheerful smile. "I suppose you'll be on your way now, eh?"

Danny looked at her, confusion apparent on his face.

"But…"

"Oh hush now Danny." Ida laughed. "I heard you knocking at Sam's window. I have very good hearing for someone of my age." The chuckled to herself. "And when I heard you walking in the kitchen, I came in to see, and sure enough, you were going to get the license for my granddaughter. Too bad I beat you to it."

"Why?" The boy asked cocking his head. "Why go through all the trouble if you were just going to give it to me?"

"I wanted to give you something else, that's very important to me." The woman grinned, lost for a moment in her memories. Then she shook her head, and beckoned the boy to follow her, as she scooted across the floor in her brand spanking new Hoverround. Danny was surprised at the speeds it could go, and soon found himself standing in a room that smelled thickly like roses. He kept seeing something scoot along the edge of his vision, but dismissed it, when his ghost sense didn't respond. What the woman said next surprised him.

"Do you smell that?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"They say that when angels are around, you can smell roses." Ida smiled warmly. "I know it's my husband. He's here to see you."

"Hello." The boy whispered. He swore he could see a hand wave in the corner of his vision. But when he looked, it was gone.

"I think he likes you." The old woman grinned. "His stuff is going to be in good hands."

"His stuff?" Danny asked curiously. Ida motored over to a chest of drawers, and pulled out a camouflage army jacket, along with matching pants, and beret. Danny changed back to his human form, and took them from her, staring in confusion.

"Put the jacket on." The woman urged. "Let him see you."

Danny nodded, placing the pants and the beret on the bed, as he slipped the jacket on over his clothes. It was slightly baggy, but still fit. He buttoned up the front, and smiled.

"See?" He grinned. Ida then took the beret, and fixed it on his head so the visor was cocked slightly to the side.

"Just like he used to wear." She mused.

"What are these for?" Danny asked.

"To disguise yourself. If you run into any trouble, just say that your Sam's cousin from the army, having a visit. Hopefully that'll be enough."

"Thank you." The boy grinned, giving the old woman a hug. "Tell your husband thank you as well. I think he's gone."

"Yes…but he'll be back." Ida replied softly. "He can never stay for long. But I think he was proud of how you looked. Very proud."

* * *

Several minutes later, Danny strode into the basement once more, combat boots thunking on the steps. He smiled as he saw Sam and Tucker's stunned faces when he stepped into view, the pants and the boots added into the ensemble.

"Nice disguise?" He asked, walking over to his friends. They were still speechless.

"Where'd that come from?" Sam finally managed to say. "It looks like my—"

"It is." Danny replied. "You grandma gave it to me."

"You got caught?" Tucker cried.

"She gave me the license and a disguise." The boy smiled in reply, handing Sam the card. "You have an awesome grandmother, Sam."

"I never thought she would do this…" The girl gasped.

"Come on. The sun's gonna be up soon." Danny grinned. "I want to be out of here, and well on the way to Massachusetts by tomorrow."

"But that'll take days." Tucker said.

"It's an adventure Tuck!" The other boy replied. "Just think…I'm getting closer to freedom every second!"

Freedom…those words rang in his mind like a distant cry…

But someday he would hear it clearly.

Not just freedom of the body, but freedom of his soul.

It was time for redemption…

* * *

Falling…

The world was falling down around him. Rocks and boulders narrowly missing him by mere centimeters.

And there was Vlad, only inches away, his eyes staring out at him blankly.

The sound of his spine cracking caught the boy by surprise. A small part of him cried out.

"Father!" He had shouted.

No one had heard him.

Perhaps it was better that way. Better to let them all believe that he had truly moved on.

But…

No…

All that damage was permanent. He knew it. In his mind he knew it.

Now Danny stared at the starry sky from the back seat of the convertible. He had his feet on the seat beside him, and his arms behind his head.

Vlad…

He hated what that man had done to him. He hated the fact that he didn't kill him with his own hands.

It should've been him snapping that man's spine! Not some stupid rock!

Suddenly Danny's eyes opened wide.

What was he thinking? He wasn't a murderer. It was better that he didn't kill Vlad.

But after all he'd done to him.

Danny held his head in his hands, all of his conflicting emotions pounding at the inside of his skull.

He wanted them to stop. To leave him alone. He wanted the dull pain in his neck to go away. He wanted the deep scar along his cheek to go away. He wanted to be able to walk right again.

He wanted to live with his parents and hang with his friends, and pretend that the GIW never existed.

That Vlad never hurt him.

He couldn't let his friends know of his thoughts. His desire to snap Vlad's spine, or the strange attachment he still felt toward him. Everything was just so messed up right now.

This trip would do him good.

He hoped…

* * *

Wind rustled the tall grass as it blew though it, cold in the nighttime air. Two figures walked through it, one standing tall, his gray violet eyes staring straight ahead. Another stumbled behind him, trying desperately to keep up.

"Master. I can't see." He said. "Can't this wait for the morning?"

The figure stopped suddenly, spinning around, and knocking his servant to the ground.

"Shut up, wretch!" He hissed. Loki brushed some of his red hair from his eyes, pointing his nose to the air once more, and sniffing.

"I can smell him. So close." He mumbled, his eyes shining strangely once more. The man suddenly took off at almost unnatural speeds, running through the field.

"Master!" The servant whimpered, stumbling after him. "Wait!"

Loki paused for a moment, his head twitching around like a creature catching the scent of his prey. In a moment he looked down, his eyes blazing in anger. Finally the servant caught up to him, almost fearful to approach.

"Master?" He asked shakily, holding his once proud business suit around him.

"He was here." Loki snarled, bending down and wiping his hand on the ground near a cluster of snapped grass. Something green and glowing was on it.

"Ectoplasm." He whispered. "It never dries. He was here a few days ago."

"Can't you still smell him?" The servant asked timidly.

"No!" Loki snarled, turning on the man, his eyes blazing, his teeth bared, like a wild animal. "I can only smell him when the demon's curse comes out! I can't track humans!"

The man cowered from his master, hiding himself with his arms.

"I forgot." He shivered. Loki hissed and knocked his servant to the ground.

"Oh course you did!" He growled. "Normal people tend to forget things! That's why they need masters!"

"Yes Master!" The man whimpered. "I won't forget again!"

Loki glared at his inferior, his mentor's words burning in his mind.

_"The need to track humans is unnecessary. You don't need your human senses anymore. They are worthless to you. Those with greater powers, like you and I, are the ones that you need to watch out for. Humans can easily be disposed of. One look of your eyes, and you have a new servant beside you. They will believe all your lies. But the others won't. it's up to you to keep them in line. So sacrifice your senses towards our cause. Come on Loki…do it now…" _

The man shook his head, forcing the memory away. He remembered his eyes once. Sky blue, just like his sister's. Tainted by the powers he gained.

The flame red hair was the symbol of his family lineage, a respectable line of psychics, more powerful than any other at the time. His mentor had allowed him to keep it, being a sign of their kind.

But instead, took the boy's name.

Loki let out a groan, gently massaging his temples to ease the pain he felt in his head.

What was his name? He knew he had one. A real name. What was it?

_"Loki."_ His mind kept telling him. _"You're Loki."_

"No…" The man whimpered, falling to his knees.

He could see them again. Twins pairs of red eyes, armed with razor sharp claws, and catlike reflexes. How they came into the town, tearing it apart with their talons, taking the bodies they stole…

Taking his parents…

_"I can help you get them back, boy…I can help you seek revenge on the demons who caused you this pain…" _

"Master…" The servant whispered. "I can see a light up ahead. There's someone coming."

Loki opened his eyes and stared forward. Sure enough, there was a lantern gently swinging in the darkness. From what the man could see, he spotted a large black dog led by a leash with his owner, a tall man, walking behind him.

"Hello there!" The man called over the night. "Are you two alright?"

"Stay silent." Loki hissed at his servant. "Say a word, and I'll kill you."

The man gulped, but nodded nervously.

"We're fine!" Loki called in reply. "Just a little bit lost! Could you help us find a place to stay?"

The man walked closer, but stopped as his dog began barking madly, his eyes glaring fiercely at Loki.

Animals…he hated them.

Loki got to his feet and stared at the dog for a moment. His eyes shone strangely for a second, before returning to normal. The dog paused, before walking over to Loki, and sitting down.

"That's weird." The owner said in amazement. "It looked like he was going to bite your head off a second ago."

"Animals love me." Loki smiled warmly, patting the dog on the head.

"Well, I'm Tom Johnson." The man continued. "I have a house just a little ways away. I'm sure you can stay there for the night. Not a big place, but a place none the less. What's your names?"

Loki stumbled for a moment, searching in his mind. He struggled to remember his real name, and what it had been all those years ago, but it never came.

M…he could make out the letter M…

"Mason Jordans, and my friend, Frank Summers." Loki replied, regaining his composure.

The servant looked away in sadness. That wasn't his name. His real name was Henry. But no one called him that anymore. He was just wretch, or servant, or filth, or whatever insult his master was throwing at him.

But his name was Henry…

* * *

The light of a bug zapper flickered gently outside the gas station, located at the edge of a small dusty town, with a population of no more than five hundred...maybe. Sam leaned back, and shook Danny awake. He mumbled something drowsily, and then smiled.

"Are we in Massachusetts yet?"

"No. We're still in California." Tucker grumbled. "Sam's been listening to Phantom of the Opera for hours, and I think I'm going to barf."

"There's gotta be food inside, Danny." Sam grinned. "Do you want to go in with us?"

"I don't know Sam." The boy said, looking at the small building. "Maybe I better get the gas. The tank needs a filler, right?"

"Yeah." Sam replied her voice tinged with disappointment. "Do you want a doughnut or something?"

Danny's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yeah!" He smiled. "A jelly one! Oh I love those things! Haven't had them in so long!"

"Then a jelly doughnut it is!" Sam giggled. "Come on Tuck. Let Danny fill the tank all by himself. No more than ten dollars. That's all I'm giving the guy."

"Alright." Danny replied, getting out, and heading over to the pump.

Then he mentally slapped himself.

Numbers…

"Crap." He grumbled. He looked over, and sighed as he spotted Tucker and Sam entering the station.

Then the boy felt a hand on his shoulder, and a sickeningly sweet feminine voice whisper in his ear,

"Let me help with that."

A cold feeling ran up the boy's spine as he realized something.

It wasn't Sam...

* * *


	6. Soldier Boy

**Spy Guy: Exams are tomorrow so I have to make this quick. This is a weird chapter. I had something in mind for the lady at the gas station, but then I forgot, so my friend Penquin bowtie said, make it a werewolf...**

**And so I did. **

**This thing just keeps getting weirder and weirder what with Loki ans everything. Here we find out his realy name. Maybe some of you will remember his sister. **

**Discalimer: Dont' own Danny Phantom...(Darn...)**

* * *

"This is a beautiful house." Loki mused as he walked through the doorway. "Very nice. Not too fancy, not too shabby. I've always wanted to live in a house like this."

"Well you get to stay in one for the night." Tom smiled. "I still can't believe that Bruno followed you all the way home. Animal's must really like you."

"You just have to know how to handle them." The man grinned.

"Please make yourself comfortable." Tom said, showing the two a small brown couch set against one of the walls. "It was mighty cold out there. I'll ask my wife to make some soup to help warm you."

"Thank you sir." Loki replied, taking his servant by the arm and leading him over to the couch. They both sat down. Loki watched intently, waiting for Tom to leave the room. The second he did, the man sniffed the air, his eyes darting around wildly.

"There's something here." He growled. "Something powerful…not a foolish weakling. This is someone who would be capable of hiding a demon child."

Henry watched as his master tensed up, a wicked smile playing across his face, his eyes glowing dementedly. Bruno, the dog, whimpered from his small bed on the floor.

"I can faintly smell him here." The man hissed. "He's been here. The wise one was hiding him. I'm not sure if he's still here though. His blood's still in the house…the upper floors."

Loki fell to silence as he spotted a small brown haired boy peek around the corner.

"Get back…" A blonde haired woman, gently pushing the boy aside as she walked in, holding a tray in her hands. She smiled, and set it on the coffee table between the two men.

"Tom's mother made it. It's famous through the town. I'm Lois."

"You must be his wife." Loki smiled warmly. "My, he made a good choice. You seem very nice."

"Thank you." Lois blushed. "Let me get you something to drink." With that she left the room, humming gently to herself. Henry gave his master a nervous look, and then took a spoon from the tray. Loki glared at him, but did so as well. The man took a deep whiff of the soup, his mood instantly changing.

"But that spoon down…" He hissed. "There's a spell on it."

Henry looked forlornly at the bowl, before setting his spoon aside.

"That fool's mother…she must be the wise one. She knows we're here." Loki took another sniff. "She was going to strip my powers. That hag."

"_Tom…please get them out of the house…" _

"_Mom…come on. They're just lost travelers." _

"_That one with the red hair…he scares me."_

Loki listened intently to the conversation going on in the next room.

She was the wise one for sure.

"_Mother... Just calm down…it's nothing...but if you really want me to…I will._

"Witch." Loki cursed under his breath. He watched as Tom entered the room, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said. "My mother seems to think that you shouldn't be here. I'll drive you wherever you want to go. Just tell me."

Loki sighed, getting to his feet.

"Mr. Johnson." He tutted, snapping his fingers. In an instant Bruno was by his side, teeth bared.

"I want to stay here."

"Hey Bruno." Tom said nervously. "Bruno, come here."

The dog didn't move.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." Loki sneered. "Now tell me where you're hiding the demon boy, or I'll have him bite your hand off."

"I've known Bruno since he was a puppy." The man shivered. "He wouldn't do that."

"Want to take your chances?" Loki hissed.

"Loki!" Snapped a voice. The man turned to look, and found an old woman staring at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

"The wise one." Loki snarled. "Where are you hiding the demon?"

"I've heard about you Matthew." Grandma growled, placing herself between her son and his antagonist. Tom took the cue to leave, running into the kitchen.

"What did you call me?" Loki hissed. Bruno tensed up, his eyes wild.

"I called you Matthew. You're Matthew Lianer." Grandma hissed. "You're the youngest in the Lianer bloodline. The only other living is your sister."

"How do you know this?" The man spat.

"I met your mentor once. He was boasting about having a Lianer under his wing. I thought he was a fowl man. And now that I can see you, I know I was right."

"Shut up!" Loki shrieked. "My name is Loki! Now tell me where the Demon is!"

"You're talking about Danny aren't you? The half ghost?"

"The demon." Loki hissed. "His blood is in this house. Are you hiding him?"

"No Matthew." Grandma replied. "He left. He's long gone by now. Just leave him alone."

"No hag!" The man growled. "I won't! Tell me where he went!"

"I don't know." The woman replied calmly. Loki glared at her…until he noticed the small boy peeking around the corner once more. The man locked sight with him, letting his eyes flash strangely for a moment, before returning to normal.

"Sleep…" Loki whispered. The old woman realized what had happened too late, and could only stand by as her grandson collapsed to the floor. His father and mother ran to his side, trying to wake him…to no avail. The old woman stared in disbelief. Loki sneered, seizing his chance for attack.

"Fenrir!" He snarled. Bruno leapt at the woman, his teeth bared. She managed to turn just in time to create a shield, sending the dog sliding across the floor.

"Get out this house now!" She demanded. "You're no better than the ghosts who killed your parents!

"I'm much better than them!" The man shrieked. The pupils of his eyes were a thin as a cat's as he turned his gaze to a lamp. In an instant it began floating off the table where it rested, and flew at the woman's head. She barely managed to dodge it.

"You know…" Grandma sighed, catching her breath. "You and Danny are much alike. Both of you have unique abilities. Great potential…and someone once pulling the strings behind your backs. Except unlike you, when Danny's puppeteer died, he decided to redeem himself, while you continued the destruction yours started. So who's the better person Matthew? Who's really doing good?"

Loki glared at her.

"You'll regret ever comparing me to that demon." He snarled, snapping his fingers and pointing to the door. Henry nodded and got to his feet, leaving the house, Bruno following behind on his heels. Loki placed a hand on the doorframe, looking back at the woman.

"You will always regret it…" With that his hand burst into dark flames that licked at the walls. Loki didn't stay long after that. He simply shut the door behind him, melting the door knob…

Locking them inside.

"I'm better than a demon…" He sneered.

* * *

Danny looked over his shoulder is shock, spotting a pale skinned woman, wearing what looked like a baggy sweatshirt. She smiled at him strangely and pushed some buttons on the pump before taking the injector in her hands, and placing it in the tank.

"You look like a soldier boy." She grinned. "Soldier boys are nice."

Danny smiled nervously shifting his weight onto his good leg.

"Not many strong soldier boys out here. They're all wimps." The woman continued. "It's hard to find good strong types. Makes things hard. Really hard."

"Well…I have to be going soon." The boy replied, glancing at the party store where Tucker and Sam were.

"Well…" The woman mused, placing the injector back in its holder. "Why don't you go with me? I'd be nice to have a soldier boy for once."

"Sorry. I'm waiting for someone." Danny replied, getting very uncomfortable.

"So you don't want to come with me?" The woman whined. "Why not?"

"I'm waiting for someone." The boy replied.

"Aww…I'm sure any girl you're waiting for can't be as good as me." She smiled, taking Danny's hand, and raising it to her lips, planting a small kiss on it. Danny tried to pull away, but her nails dug into his skin, an unnaturally long tongue falling from her mouth.

"A nice soldier boy." The woman continued, making a strange growling sound of pleasure. "I haven't seen a soldier boy in years. They tend to avoid these places. All go to the big cities. Big cities aren't for me."

Danny then threw caution to the wind as he phased through her grasp, taking a few steps back.

The woman whimpered, trying to figure out what happened.

"So you don't like me?" She snarled, glaring at the boy.

"It's not that. I'm waiting for someone." Danny replied, shooting another glance at the party store. He didn't even have a chance to protest as the woman seized him by the front of his jacket, and slammed him against the gas pump.

"Well, soldier boy." She hissed, her eyes glowing bright yellow. "I'm not giving you a choice. "

Her tongue lolled from her mouth as her hands turned to claws. Danny tried to phase away, but found it impossible.

"What's going on!" He demanded, trying to pull away from her grasp. Claws dug into his shoulder, dark fur growing on the woman's hands. Danny had to watch in horror as his attacker's face distorted, her fangs pointing, her nose becoming canine-like.

"Soldier boys are hard to find." The thing snarled, taking the boy's arm in her grasp, sliding the sleeve up, exposing his bare skin.

Danny felt panic settling in.

No…he couldn't panic now. This thing would hurt him. He couldn't let this happen. Maybe…just this once…he could let Vlad's training come through.

Danny's eyes flashed green, and in an instant he appeared in his ghost mode, his HAZMAT returned to normal. The thing howled as the boy forced her back with an ecto blast. She hit another gas pump, but got up a second later, hunched over like a strange animal. Her yellow eyes narrowed in on the boy, and she leapt forward. Danny dipped to the side at the last second, his face emotionless as the creature skidded across the dirt.

"You're no soldier boy." She snarled. "You're the halfa."

"So?" Danny asked, aiming an ecto blast in her direction. He then created claws of energy around his hands, running at his target, slashing her across the shoulder. She snarled, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pinning him to the ground.

"A halfa is better!" She sneered, licking her fangs. "Never had a halfa!"

Danny caught her across the face with his claws, and she howled in pain, jumping to her feet.

"You have our instincts already." She hissed through her fingers. Danny fired an ecto blast, hitting the creature in the side. She yelped hitting the ground once more. Then the door of the party store clicked open, and Tucker and Sam peeked out. The creature's eyes widened, as she whimpered, taking off into the darkness. Danny took this opportunity to change back, walking to his friends' side.

"Come on. Quick." He panted. "Get in the car."

"We heard something out here." Tucker asked. "What was it?"

"I don't know. Get in the car." Danny said shooting fleeting glances to the darkness. "We need to get moving."

"Ok." Sam nodded, stopping Tuck from prodding further. She opened the car door, and got in, turning it on. Danny and Tucker followed.

"You gassed it up right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…" Danny replied. "Get moving."

"Fine." The girl huffed, as she began to drive away. "Now that we're moving, tell me what it was."

"I'm not sure." Danny replied, staring out the back of the car. "First she looked normal. Gassed up the car for me."

"Wondered how you were going to do that." Sam smiled. "Forgot at first."

"But then…she started talking about soldier boys, and…" Danny trailed off looking off into the distance. "…there she is…"

Tucker looked out the back and screamed.

"Floor it Sam!" He shouted. "There's a coyote out there!"

The howl tore through the night as more of the creatures seemed to materialize from the night. One ran to the side of the car, snapping its jaws at Sam. She screamed and swerved away from it.

"That's not a coyote." She whispered "That's a wolf!"

"Wolves don't live here!" Tucker shouted, shrieking as another creature ran up.

"Then tell them that, Tuck." Danny groaned, firing at the beast. It yelped and fell back away from the car.

"I saw her. She was there." The boy whispered. "The woman who attacked me."

"And then there was a coyote that's now a wolf." Tucker panicked. "Danny, that all leads to one thing I really don't want to talk about."

"If you think I'm crazy, I'm not." Danny snapped. His eyes spotted another wolf, and he fired, but this one managed to dodge, running in front of the car, and jumping on the hood. Sam and Tucker screamed as the creature's teeth flashed and a howl escaped its throat. The wolf then leapt into the back seat, snapping at Danny. The boy created the energy around his hand and sliced into the beast's flank, before throwing it from the car. It hit the ground, going limp. Two more ran to its side, gently prodding the carcass with their noses. Even as Sam drove away, Danny could still see their eyes flash in anger.

"They're coming back." He cautioned.

Sure enough the two wolves ran down the road, their paws churning up dust from its surface. Danny fired at them, but they dodged, leaping into the air, and landing on the back of the car.

"Why soldier boy?" One spat. Danny cringed when he recognized the voice. It was the woman from the gas station.

"Why do you not want this power?"

Tucker watched it all, his face growing pale as he saw the animal speaking.

"Why don't you want this?"

Tucker turned his gaze to Sam, who's knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel, her eyes wide in fear.

"Why would I want…whatever you have?" Danny spat. "I'm having enough trouble with what I've got."

"But this power is much greater." The other creature piped in. This one was male, his voice grating and rough.

"I'm not going to take power." Danny snapped. "Now get out and leave me alone."

"Wrong answer soldier boy." The first snarled as her jaws snapped in the boy's face. Danny backed away from her, only to be taken by the shoulders with a pair of clawed hands. The other had changed into a half human form, his fangs readying to bite the boy's neck. Danny squirmed to get out of their grasp.

"Tucker! I can't phase out!"

The other boy looked around franticly. He then spotted a suitcase resting on the floor. Taking it by the handle, he swung it at the creature's head. It yelped and turned its gaze to Tucker, pushing Danny into the clutches of the other. Tucker screamed as the beast seized him by the front of his shirt, taking his arm in his claws. It was then that Sam slammed on the brakes. Everyone lurched forward. The wolf holding Danny hit her head on the seat, going limp on the floor. The one holding Tucker flew forward, crashing through the windshield, and rolling onto the hood. Danny threw his attacker out, snapping,

"Drive…"

Sam nodded, pushing her foot on the pedal until it zoomed back to life. The wolf on the hood rolled off, hitting the dirt on the ground.

The three were speechless for a while as Danny settled back into his seat, noticing that one of the wolves had bled on the fabric.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked, his eyes still wide.

"I don't know Tuck…" Danny replied, looking back at the two limp forms on the ground as they became specks in the distance.

"Werewolves." Sam whispered. "They had to be werewolves. I heard them talking…I think they wanted to bite Danny."

"Great." The boy grumbled. "That would make me one third human…nice."

"But they _didn't_ bite you right?" Tucker asked nervously.

"No." Danny replied. "I'm just glad I didn't pass out. Then they would've."

"We're going to have to get the windshield repaired." Sam sighed.

"I can pay for it." The boy said. "I kept enough money."

"Thanks Danny." Sam smiled.

They didn't notice the pair of yellow eyes watching them as they drove away…

* * *


	7. Welcome to Castle Anima

**Spy Guy: Ok. Quick update. Things have been really...weird...right now...ok. Actually the last chapter of Master's weapon was written by Penguin bowtie, adn she didn't even tell me. I've been stressed out. It's scary how good she can pretend to be me. So I'm happy she did that for me. I just have to talke to **

**S2teennovelist, sorry. I can't respond you your story ideas just yet. Things have been really hectic. I'm trying my best, an dI'll promise I'll carry out. I read it at it sounded good. I thin that the jems need a little more clarifying and maybe there needs to be a smaller cast, casue I was a little confusd. That's all I can remember now. Just e mail me, and I'll try to have something a little more thoroh on a later date. **

**On a better note S2teennovelist gets credit for the first idea wich really takes off right here. Hope I did it right. Tell me if I didn't. Don't have time to proof read. Cross my fingers adn hope for good grammer. (No luck I know it.) **

**Disclaimer: I' am not puitting a disclaimer here until Frightmare premeres. I need a new eppi to help ease the stress. **

* * *

Three days later found the group sitting in the car, Sam still driving, Tucker staring at his PDA, and Danny staring up at the clouds. The windshield had been repaired and the seat recovered to avoid some prying questions.

"What way, Tuck?" Sam asked.

"Left…go left." The boy replied.

"Are you sure this time Tuck?" Danny asked, closing his eyes. "Last time you got us lost in the middle of a swamp.

"I'm sure. Veronica is never wrong twice."

"You named it?" Sam groaned.

"Why not?" The boy snapped. "People can name inanimate objects."

"And you doubt _my_ sanity." Danny chuckled.

"Hey Danny." Sam smiled, pointing ahead. "I think I can see it. Look."

The boy sat up, staring to the horizon. Over the foggy hills, he could see the dark outline of a tall building. Excitement filled him as he gazed at it, a feeling of home deep inside himself.

"That has to be it." He smiled. "Hurry Sam."

"Speed limit Danny." The girl scolded. "A group of teenagers our age aren't supposed to go on road trips alone."

"Alright Sam." The boy grinned sheepishly. "I'll be patient."

There were a few more moments of silence, before Danny leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

A few minutes later the car came to a halt at a ticket booth. A bored looking man in medieval clothes sighed through the speaker.

"Will you be spending the night?"

Sam turned to Danny, who nodded, taking some more money from his wallet.

"Three hundred dollars." The man droned. Sam took the money from her hand and gave it to the man.

"These are your bracelets. Don't take them off." The man sighed. "Please enjoy your stay as Castle Anima. If you wish to stay longer, just talk to the person at the check in counter."

"Thanks." Sam smiled, taking the blue plastic bracelets, and handing them to Tucker. The gate then came up, and she drove through. A man in a bright yellow jacket directed them to a parking place. Sam then got out of the car, and headed to the trunk, popping it open, and taking a suitcase out. Danny appeared by her side, smiling and taking it from her grasp.

"Let me." He grinned, taking his own. Tucker sighed, and picked his up, staring forlornly at the dent it had in the side.

"That wolf had a hard head."

The three then made their way up to the large doors of the castle, converted from a drawbridge to normal wooden doors, currently opened to the outside. A woman stood at the entrance, smiling happily.

"Please put your bracelets on."

"Sorry." Sam said. She took one from Tucker and fastened it around her wrist. Danny did the same. The woman then took a small hand held machine and scanned the barcode on each one.

"Ahhh…yes." She grinned. "I'll be your guide for today, just until you get the hang of things.

The three followed as the woman lead them inside, taking them up a flight of stairs. Danny looked around in wonder at the huge paintings that hung on the walls and the intricate decorations that accompanied them. Suddenly he spotted a little boy with white hair smiling as he ran beside them, pulling a little girl along.

"My room's up here, Samara." He giggled. The girl laughed as well. Danny looked around, but noticed that no one else seemed to pay attention to them.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Aren't you going to ask where those children's parent's are?"

The boy gulped when he saw the bizarre reactions from the rest of the group.

"Danny, what kids?" Sam asked.

"The ones who just ran up the stairs. I saw them…" The boy sighed. The tour guide gave them weird looks, and then smiled.

"Oh…they must be the ghosts of the castle. I can hear them sometimes at night. Completely harmless. Just small members of the court and such."

"They weren't ghosts." Danny insisted. "They were real. There was this little boy, he had white hair, and this girl—"

The boy stopped when Tucker jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oh…" The woman gasped. "You saw the prince. That's odd. You were supposed to stay in his room. Come on." She lead them down the hallway, and stopped in front of a large black door. A strange pendant hung from it, giving Danny a feeling of entrapment. The woman took out a key and put it into the lock. The door opened slowly, revealing a huge room. The entire place was done in bluish purple and black. Another pendant hung in front of the window. There was a small table, and a chair resting near it. The bed was huge, covered in silk blankets and pillows.

But it was the picture hanging above it that caught Danny's attention the most.

There was a boy who had stark white hair, and blazing yellow eyes. In his hand he held a long black dagger, a charm hanging from its hilt.

"That is prince Drake Anima." The tour guide announced. "He was the black sheep of the family. Some say that it was him that led the kingdom to ruin."

"Great…black sheep…" Danny mumbled.

"This is one of the nicest rooms here." The woman continued. "But many people don't stay in it. They say there's a weird feeling here. If you have any problems, please tell me. I'll be happy to change it."

"No…" Danny whispered. "It's alright."

"You get settled while I show your friends to their rooms." The tour guide said. "Dinner is in an hour. I'll leave the key on the hook. Don't leave the room without it."

Danny nodded, and waved to Sam and Tucker as they were lead from the room.

"Black sheep…" He whispered, looking up at the painting. "You were a black sheep Drake?"

Then he sighed.

"This was my room…"

The boy climbed onto the bed, feeling his hand over the soft blanket. He then lay down, closing his eyes…

* * *

_He was standing by the window, glaring at the pendant that hung above it. There was the hollow sound of footsteps behind him, echoing on the stone floor. _

_"Drake? What troubles you?" The figure asked. Danny turned, only to be greeted by a man with slicked back gray hair and a goatee. The boy felt strange trust in the man, and sighed softly. _

_"Uncle…he trapped me in here…He doesn't trust me anymore." _

_"Your father?" The man asked, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "That oaf doesn't have the right." _

_"What am I supposed to do?" Danny asked, staring at the pendant once more. _

_"When the time comes little one..." The man continued. "…You will know what to do." _

_"I heard he fell ill today." The boy said. "What happens if he dies? I don't want to be the king. I'm only sixteen." _

_"Like I said Drake." The uncle smiled. "You will know what to do when the time comes…"

* * *

_

Danny was awoken by a someone pounding on his door.

"Come on Danny." Tucker whined. "I'm hungry. This is old fashioned medieval food! More meat than naturally possible!"

"Or ethically." Sam grumbled under her breath.

"I'm coming." The boy replied, crawling off the bed. Looking outside, he noticed that the sun had sunk behind the horizon.

"Must've dozed off…" He told himself, walking to the door. He remembered to take the key off the hook, and walked into the hall, staring up at the pendant hanging from the frame.

"What is that thing?" The boy asked, staring up at it.

"Dunno." Tucker replied. "Kinda weird looking though."

"Anything happen Danny?" Sam smiled as they began their trek to the dining hall.

"I'm not sure." The boy replied. "I don't think it was anything. Maybe we'll learn more at dinner. Drake seems like a complicated character. It's not like I have an old lady telling me everything this time. I have to figure it out for myself."

"The tour guide told us that the owner of the castle stays here, and helps run it." Tucker added. "Maybe you can ask him."

"Yeah, Danny." Sam smiled. "She said that his name was Trey Anima, the last living in the Anima bloodline. How it managed to survive so long is a mystery in itself."

"Do you think he'd recognize me?" Danny asked. "After all…I _am_ his ancestor…in a way."

"Nah…" The other boy scoffed. "From that picture of Drake in your room, I'd say it's a safe bet that his hair was like that all the time. If no one knew it was you when you were Danny Phantom then he'll never see the resemblance."

The three walked along for a while in silence…

That is…until Danny spotted the door…

He instantly froze in place, staring at the old unfinished door as it sat, held in place by a huge padlock. A sign that read "Employees Only" Hung limply from a rusty nail.

_"In here little one…this is the room where you can get out all of your anger…your fears…and no one will never know…you can keep your true power from his knowledge…for the last thing you want…if for him to fear you…"_

Danny stared blankly at it, the voice from his dream echoing through his head.

"This is my room…" He whispered.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at the door. "Your room's back there, Danny."

"No…" The boy continued, shaking his head. "That place back there is a prison. This is my room…where I would train, and cry, and hide from him…where I would take my best friends…we would stay there for hours…and just…be ourselves…because he could never find us..."

"Danny?" Sam asked nervously. She let out a small yelp as her friend took her by the wrist, and pulled her towards the door, laughing.

"This is my room." He grinned. In an instant, he had phased through. Tucker stared at it for a moment, before he crossed his arms, grumbling.

"Yeah…leave me behind…"

He squeaked as an invisible hand took him by the shirt, and pulled him inside as well.

* * *

The entire place was dark…

Danny seemed to have calmed down slightly, and was walking through a narrow hall, his hand glowing green, illuminated the walls with an eerie light.

Dust seemed to be everywhere, like the room hadn't been touched in years. Boxes lined the walls, stacked high along every available space. Many of the stones looked like they had been replaced recently. Others had huge chunks missing, and seemed to be blackened.

"This was your room?" Sam asked, looking around. "No wonder Drake was a black sheep."

"Yeah…" Danny murmured suddenly feeling slightly dizzy. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Dinner passed uneventfully, and Danny found himself wandering aimlessly around the castle, déjà vu hitting him every five seconds.

That was where he fell down the stairs.

That was where he used to sit at dinner.

That was his uncle's room.

His father's room.

His friend's room.

He recognized the entire place like it had just been yesterday, leaving him feeling sick after only a few minutes.

"Are you ok?" Tucker asked, chomping on a turkey leg he had pilfered from the dinner table. Danny nodded, walking over to a little study where some chairs were grouped in a circle. He took a seat in one of the red velvet chairs, holding his aching head.

"This was my uncle's." He grumbled. "He loved this chair."

"Did this happen last time?" Sam asked quietly, watching as another group of people sat down.

"No." The boy replied. "But I wasn't actually at his house. This is just painful."

"Hello again." Interrupted the peppy voice of the tour guide. "Good to see you again. Your friend looks ill? Is he ok?"

"Yeah." Tucker replied. "Just a little dizzy. He's fine."

"That's good." The woman grinned. "Are you here to hear the history?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Trey is going to talk about the history of the castle. But if your friend needs to go to his room…"

"No." Danny said quickly. "I wanted to hear the history. I'll go back up later."

"Super." The tour guide grinned, pointing to two other vacant chairs.

"Take those." She said. "Please."

Tucker and Sam did, Tucker hiding the turkey leg behind his back It was then that the woman walked to the center of the circle, her grin as big as ever.

"Ok everyone." She said, trying to quiet the crowd down. "Trey will be here any moment. Just please settle down. As you probably know, Trey is the owner of the castle. He's been living here ever since he regained rights to it. He then decided that he wanted it to be relocated to his birth place of Massachusetts. And here it is now. As you may also know, Castle Anima has a dark history filled with murder, and lies. A wide array of strange legends surround it, from the murder of king Jacobs, all the way to the mysterious Prince Drake and the dark magics that were said to possess him."

"Hear that Sam?" Danny whispered, laughing wryly. "Dark magic."

"Do you think that's funny?" Snapped a deep voice. "Mocking my ancestor?"

"No." Danny replied, his smile disappearing.

"I assure you that it was not a laughing matter." Mumbled a gray haired man as he sauntered into the circle. He wore a crisp black suit that reminded Danny's of Vlad's. The boy managed to hide his disgust as he looked up at the man.

"Everyone." The tour guide grinned. "This is Trey Anima. Please respect him and his family." Danny was the only one who noticed the angry glare she shot him, before skipping off, humming to herself.

"Thank you Daisy." Trey replied, clearing his throat. "Castle Anima was once a very respected part of English history, before the sands of time got the better of it. The last known king was king Marcus the II, son of the first king Marcus, who took over the kingdom after the murder of his brother, Jacobs. Jacobs became a lonely and bitter man after the death of his wife, blaming his weak son for it. His first born was a beautiful maid by the name of Alexis, who, sadly, could not take his throne. It seemed like the kingdom would die when Drake fell ill. What happens next has been lost in time. But the prince did not die, he lived on. Any questions so far?"

Danny raised his hand.

"What about the pendants in his room? Know what those were for?"

Trey gave him a glare, but replied.

"They were to keep the dark magic at bay, preventing him from using them in the room."

"Was there anything that was special to him?" Sam asked. "Like a medal or a broach…or something…" She wilted underneath the man's stern gaze.

"Why? Are you going to steal something?" He demanded.

"No." Tucker replied. "We're doing a report for school. We want to know all we can about him. Try to make him feel like a real person."

"Cause he wasn't a monster." Danny added suddenly. "People with special abilities aren't monsters."

"You don't even know the whole story yet." Trey snarled. "Drake was surely the fall of the kingdom, for one day his uncle discovered that he had murdered his sister…and earlier the king."

_"I didn't do it!" _A voice screamed in Danny's mind.

_"Uncle! You know I didn't!" _

_"Of course little one." The smooth voice replied. "Of course I know you're innocent." _

_"Then tell them…please make them go away…I have nothing anymore…" _

_"Come here…" _

Sam watched as Danny's eyes grew distant, and his head tilted slightly to the side.

* * *

_He could see the man from his earlier dreams, reaching out a black gloved hand for him. Danny looked briefly around, and found himself kneeling in a pile of debris, a bloody limp body laying beside him. The boy took his uncle's hand, feeling himself being pulled to his feet. Tears streaked his face, and he found he couldn't stop crying. _

_That person on the ground. _

_He loved her. _

_Danny allowed his uncle to embrace him, still looking down at the body below. _

_"…Let Uncle make everything better…" _

_The man made a motion to let go, but instead took something from his belt. All Danny saw was a flash of metal before he let out a guttural cry, feeling sharp pain shoot through his body. The man let go, letting the boy collapse to the floor, a long dagger protruding from his chest. Danny could feel darkness coming as he stared up helplessly at the man he had trusted. A hand reached down, pulling something from around the boy's neck. _

_"And everyone will think it's suicide." The uncle mocked. "That's your weapon, is it not?" _

_But Danny couldn't answer. His last breath left his lips, leaving only an empty shell lying on the ground.

* * *

_

Danny shot up, his eyes wide. Sam and Tucker looked at him, seeing him as he drew back into the chair.

"Do you want to get some rest Danny?" Tucker asked. "We'll stay and listen for you."

The other boy nodded his head, getting up from his chair and walking from the room. An entire wave of emotions poured over him, clouding his mind, making him feel sick to his stomach.

Anger.

Fury.

Hate.

Sadness.

Betrayal.

Weakness.

He could feel them all pounding his conscious, threatening to rip him apart. Not even realizing it, he found himself phasing through the door of Drake's hiding place, storming down the hall and changing himself to ghost mode. Green danced on the tips of his fingers as he glared at the walls. A growl rose in the boy's throat as he let one blast fly, burning some boxes to cinders. More and more came, his cries echoing through the room. As the attacks continued to fly through the air, the sound of breaking glass sliced through his ears, but when box after box fell, no glass scattered the floor. None hit the ground in melted heaps. In his mind, he could see blue fragments of crystal raining down, reflecting his attacks in different directions. Eventually the boy fell to his knees, crying, the energy on his hands fizzling out from exhaustion. Tears came unbidden as long suppressed emotions flooded out, taking him in their hold.

Danny huddled on the floor, stroking the stones with his hand.

Why did this hurt so much? It was so easy with David. All he had to do was hear a story and take a music box. Here he kept seeing things, and hearing things…and all the emotions.

It was too much.

* * *

_He opened his eyes, looking around at shard after shard of blue glass scattered around him. The boy dragged himself into a sitting position and took a large shard in his hand. Then he picked up a metal wire from nearby, letting blue dance on his fingers. The end of the wire melted, fusing to the glass. Danny smiled weakly, moving onto the next. Another and another followed until there were many strings of blue glass. Then, taking a metal bar, he welded them on at all different lengths, some overlapping, other's not, resulting in a bizarre looking hanging sculpture of some sort. The boy smiled setting it aside. _

_Samara would love it…

* * *

_

It seemed like hours later when Danny finally left the room, changing back into human and wandering back to where he was supposed to stay. His eyes were raw from crying as he placed his key in the lock and walked inside. The entire place seemed oppressive and dark, making the boy feel even worse. Danny the crawled onto the bed, closing his eyes once more…

How he wanted a peaceful sleep…

* * *

_"Look. I made this for you." _

_Danny could feel himself smiling, holding the sculpture up, letting a ball of light shine from his hand. It illuminated the face of a beautiful girl, her skin pale, her dark hair hanging into her pale violet eyes. _

_"It's beautiful Drake." She smiled, taking the thing in her hands. "I don't know where to put it." _

_"You'll find someplace, won't you?" Danny asked. _

_"Yes." The girl grinned. "I'll find someplace. Thank you Drake." _

_"You're welcome." The boy smiled. "I wish you could stay longer, but…it's been three months. My aunt's coming again." _

_"Really?" The girl asked. "I wish I could see her." _

_"She only shows herself to me." The boy continued. "I don't want to miss the opportunity to see her again. We have this…connection." _

_The girl smiled, and kissed the boy on the cheek. _

_"Bye Drake." _

_"Bye Samara." _

_The door to the room shut, leaving Danny all alone, he sat in a corner, taking more blue glass in his hands, welding them together. _

_"Bravo." Hissed a voice. "You're getting very good at that." _

_"Aunt Danica." Danny smiled. "Look. This one's going to be a window. It's perfectly flat. The designs are beautiful." _

_"The glass is different shades." The voice continued. "Makes it look very pretty. I brought you more." _

_There was the sound of glass on glass as a velvet sack was laid on the ground. Danny reached his hand inside, taking out a large teal shard, smiling at it. _

_"It's the color of Alexis' eyes." He grinned. "Thank you very much." _

_"Oh my little prince." The voice continued. "Come here." _

_Danny got to his feet, walking over to the shadows. From them emerged a woman, her brown hair hanging in knots, her teeth pointed strangely. The woman held Danny close to her, running her fingers through his hair. _

_"Your mother would be so proud of you. How you take out your anger, and turn it into art. You sweet little child. Using your gifts for good. It was what the angel intended." _

_Danny smiled as she began softly humming to him. Her mere presence seemed to calm his restless spirit. _

_"So anything else happen, little one?" Danica asked. _

_"Father wants me to go to a school far away, where I can learn to be respectable." The boy grumbled. "I'm fine just like I am? Aren't I?" _

_"You are child. He's just afraid because you're different." _

_"Uncle Marcus says that I don't want him to fear me." Danny continued. "Should I listen to him?" _

_"Marcus has been very helpful to us both." The woman smiled. "I think you can trust him. He has a few inner demons of his own. He might be the greatest ally you'll ever be able to find." _

_"You'll always come see me, right?" Danny asked. _

_"Yes…" Danica whispered. "As long as I still breathe."

* * *

_


	8. Seeing Gold

Spy Guy: shhhh...I'm on my dad's compy. I'm going to respond to your reviews. Watch me.

And on other news, I drew a crappy picture...Here's the link for said crappy picture.

http :// www. deviantart . com/ deviation /48142119/

(Take out the spaces)

I got bored so...there's a lot more stuff in it than there needs to be. And I have come to realization that I have a confidence issue. Penguin Bowtie tastefully put is as this:

"You need to get mad confidence skills like all those people who write crackfic's. You're kinda getting annoying...(Long silent pause...) Fo shizzle..."

And she's right. so to battle it I'm not going to tell you how much I hate this chapter...Oh snap...there I go...(Slaps.) i'll get better, promise.

And on other news, I took a Danny Phantom what villian are you quiz...I can't remember who made it. Sorry if you know the person. I have bad memory. Well anyways...this quiz said that I was Freakshow. Ok...Maybe I'm a little more mental than I thought...hmmm...or evil...it boggles.

Like WEBOGGLE!

Reviews!!

DPfan, here it is!

April B., I'm glad you like it. Flash backs are fun. There's like two in here...maybe more...not sure...can't remember. I'll have to read those stories. When I get some free time :D

Phantom Orca, But that would mean history was ficiton. :D Just kidding. Glad you're enjoying this.

Arabic blessing, Yay! you are the first person to figure it out! you get a cookie! but can you figure out who killed her parents? hint: One was good one was bad. And he probably won't kill his sister in every one. she might be dead or something...or maybe not. Maybe I won't tell you. :D Just kidding. you probably don't want to know.

Qyenn S of Randomness 016, Here's the update.

s2teennovelist, Yeah...you told me that one. I knew what Drake meant, and it started with D. It was a good name because of how weak he was. Someone's body can be weak, but they can still have a big heart. :D Hey! You're math teahcer sounds like my old english teacher! high five! and ocmpared to a lot of my teacher Lanceer is a saint. You'll have to send those Vampire novels to Penguin bowtie. She luvs em. Or you can just send them to me, and I'll forward them to her, cause typing email is a pain in Fanficiton. so...And you'll also have to send me the prolouge of that one story whe you get done. I want to read it. :D And if you look, you can find eyue for an eye in english on live video . com. This weekendd all the Dp fans immigrated from youtube to live video. We were literally driven from our homeland, and forced to the new country. but it's a much better place. but much was lost in the move...countless AMV's...so many good ones...(Sobs...) All gone! and some people can talk about ghosts that casually. I can...there's one in the corner of my room, behind the door. See? True story. I know I added a little twist to your characters. I was trying hard to fit them all in. tucker kinda got pushed aside a little bit, but he has a cameo, and hopefully a large part in the next chapter, wich sadly will have them bidding adeu to the castle. It was a fun one, but time to move on.. and I had to make the king hate his son, because it fit, and...if I didn't It would feel like the lion king...and that annoys me. no offense. And you'll see that Marcus might have won for now, but...hmmm...maybe something happened. And I intend on somehow revealing the true intentions of Marucs. Let's just say, that Danica hated his guts...all I'm saying for now. :D I'm trying to gte to your stuff. Life's been hectic. Really. :D Thanks for the rgeat idea.

animeMew, Hey...maybe not a baby...maybe a cat...hmmm? Cat's age faster than people. sam takes in a cat...and the cat starts ordering Danny around...or something...hmmm...we'll see. I think that some people get reincarnated into people. I think that my cat was a king in a past life. either that or my Grandpa...cause he always hangs around my dad. Hmmm...boggles.

Vanalivi, here it is :D

Linda, the names came From s2teennovrelist...except for Drake. :D Maybe the flash backs will make Danny do something. :D

Horselvr4evr123, How can you bloody have to much harry potter wot? Tee hee. Glad you still like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, I woudl sepearate them from Viacom so I wouldn't have to immigrate from Youtube. I'm going to miss the old country. (sigh...)

BUT DIGIMON SAVERS MIGTH BE COMING TO THE STATES!!! Yeeeee!!! Go Gaomon! yes!

(Random over.)

* * *

Morning found Danny sleeping soundly in the bed. The many layers of heavy blankets around him.

He felt so cold.

His face scrunched up is displeasure as he began to toss and turn in his sleep, mumbling franticly to himself as a new memory played in his mind…

* * *

_He could see himself, standing in his secret room, rifling through a nearly empty sack of glass, a troubled look on his face. _

_It was four months…he knew it had been four months. _

_Where was she? _

_Danny passed the time by wielding the remaining glass together. It was a beautiful purple rose…for Samara. She loved the color purple. He wanted to give it to her so badly. _

_But it wasn't finished. He needed more glass…and he wanted so badly to see his aunt. Why hadn't she come? _

_The boy was jerked from his thoughts as the door to the room swung open, catching him by surprise. _

"_Who's there?" He demanded. A candle cut through the darkness, revealing the face of his uncle; Marcus._

"_Don't worry." The man cooed, setting the candle on the ground, and kneeling beside his nephew. "It's just me." _

_Danny instantly felt relief, even with his current knowledge. Marcus placed an arm around the boy's shoulders, holding him close. _

"_I'm afraid I have…terrible news Drake…" The man whispered solemnly. Danny tensed up at those words. _

"_What?" He asked fearfully. _

"_It's about your aunt…" Marcus continued. "She was slain by the warriors last night. She was trying to get to you…" _

_Danny felt his stomach drop._

"_She was…trying to see…me?" He whispered, trying to hold back sobs that were threatening to tear through his throat. His hand balled into a fist as he tried to hold his emotions as bay. _

"_Yes…" Marcus cooed soothingly, holding the boy close. "But don't forget me…I'm still here for you…I'll keep you safe from your father…Don't worry anymore little one. Everything will be ok…"_

_And Danny's soft sobs echoed through the stone room, the glass rose lying forgotten on the ground…

* * *

_

Danny's eyes shot open as he felt the pain inside him.

He lost her. The feeling was fresh inside him, the tears coming fast. Guilt wracked his mind pulling on it, trying to rip him apart.

She had been trying to see Drake. She wouldn't have died if it weren't for him. The boy held his blankets around his body, gritting the teeth, trying to stop himself. He didn't really know her. These were just suppressed emotions playing from some past life, churned into action by familiar places. This wasn't real.

Then why couldn't he stop?

Danny's head whipped over to the door as he heard a knock. Quickly wiping his eyes, he jumped from the bed, and opened it up. There stood Tucker and Sam, all dressed and ready to go.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, looking at her friend in concern. "You look like you've been crying."

"I have…" The boy whispered, wiping his eyes again. "Another flashback. This one was about Drake's aunt. She would come and see him every three months…but then she didn't come one time. His uncle told him that she had been killed on her way to see him."

"And that made you cry?" Tucker asked, shoving a strip of bacon into his mouth.

"I feel like I'm there Tuck." The boy continued. "I feel everything. That's why I had to leave last night. I saw a flashback of Drake being killed by his uncle. I just want to get out of here. This…hurts a lot. I can't stand it. I keep seeing things, and feeling things. Things that Drake felt…I want to be myself again."

"So Drake's uncle killed him?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"I don't know…Maybe he wanted to be king."

"Last night, Trey said that the uncle _did_ become the king." Tucker commented. "Maybe…he had to kill Drake to do so."

"Or he needed something." Danny mumbled. "I remember Marcus taking something from around my neck. Maybe it was…like a symbol of power that helped him rule over the kingdom. And he needed it so he could rule. The king was out of the way…maybe…Drake had it…"

The boy then turned to the painting over the bed, pointing to the charm at the end of the dagger.

"Maybe it was that…" He said. "The uncle had the dagger himself. Maybe Drake left it somewhere, maybe when he…" The boy paused. "Maybe when he killed his sister…and he took the charm with him, and wore it around his neck. Maybe…he didn't want Marcus to be king…or maybe he didn't know what it was, and thought that it was just a trinket…I don't know…I don't think Drake killed anyone."

"There's no proof." Sam replied. "And until there's proof, everyone's going to keep thinking he's a murderer. But we're not here to prove that. We're here to get the item and get out, before the GIW catch up to us, or someone recognizes you."

"The item has to be either the dagger or the charm." Danny continued. "We have to find them, and somehow get them out from where they're being kept without being caught. If we're caught, then it's over. I could never forgive myself if you got arrested trying to help me."

"But us being in jail isn't nearly as bad as what would happen to you." Tucker said.

"Yeah…" Sam whispered. "If the GIW catch you…they're not going to give you back to your parents this time. They're going to run more experiments on you. You won't be Danny anymore…and I'd give up my freedom so you didn't have to live that."

"Ditto, Danny." Tucker smiled. "I think you've been through enough these past years. Once this is over, you'll never have to run away again."

Danny nervously reached a hand up to touch the chip on his neck. The cold metal served as a reminder of the life he could look forward to if he was caught. He would never get caught. He would find all the items, and unlock his powers. He would take his place as the time ghost…

He would say goodbye to all of this.

He would say goodbye to Sam.

To tucker.

To Valerie.

To his mother

His father.

Jazz…

He would say goodbye to all of them…

He didn't want to…

"There's a tour today." Tucker said, breaking the boy's thoughts. "If we're going to find what we're looking for, we'll find it there. It takes you through all the parts of the castle open to the public…and some that are only able to be seen on the tour."

"We were going to ask you if you wanted to go, but…" Sam said, trailing off, looking at Danny, who stood before her, his baggy sweat pants half hidden underneath a huge white t-shirt. Sam cringed as she noticed his arms, scarred from the past years. She then saw as he subconsciously rubbed at his free wrist. She saw him do that a lot. That was where the burns were the worst. Someday she was going to get him some wristbands to cover it up, so no one had to see them.

"I'm going." The boy said firmly. "I want to see this place."

"Are you sure?" Tucker asked. "You look kinda worn out."

"I want out of here." Danny replied, throwing his suitcase on his bed, and taking out a clean blue t-shirt, a long sleeved black one to go over it, and a clean pair of black jeans.

"Since when did you wear so much black?" Tucker asked.

"I'm a little disenchanted right now Tuck." The boy replied. "I have every right to wear black. I mean…the GIW work for the government. They're not supposed to hurt people. Maybe I'll move to Canada or Mexico or something…"

With that the boy walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind himself, still mumbling about Canadian's and learning Spanish.

"I still think he's not all there." Tucker whispered.

"After what he's been through, I'm happy he's there at all." Sam replied, crossing her arms.

* * *

It was just a little while later when the three walked down the hallway towards the study from the night before. Every so often, Danny would make a comment about something he saw. Sometimes he would see things the others couldn't see, like two boys running through the corridor, playing tag, or Drake giving a red haired girl a glass bird. Danny announced that it was Alexis, Drake's sister.

Finally they reached the study, being greeted by Trey Anima. Trey gave Danny a cold look, before smiling at a new group of people who entered.

"How is everyone this fine morning?" He said, his prefect smile shining in the dim lighting. "As some of you may already know, I am Trey Anima, the man responsible for bringing this beautiful castle to America. Today on the tour, I ask you to keep not only your eyes and ears open, but also your mind. There are things here, things that only the trained ear can catch. Things that help to link the past to the present. Voices that still echo through these walls. Voices from people who died…a long time ago."

Sam gave Danny a nervous look. She didn't want him to have to experience any more painful emotions than he already had. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

The group headed out, Daisy and Trey in the lead. The first stop was a hall full of paintings of the past kings. Danny looked around in wonder, noticing the charm in each one. Sometimes it was on chains, in earrings, chokers, broaches, or various other places.

"This is a picture of King Jacobs." Trey said, pointing to a painting of a slightly plump man with the charm as a button on his red shirt. Danny felt anger boil inside of him as he turned to the next painting, uncle Marcus staring out at him, a smug look on his face, the charm hanging around his neck.

"He stole it." The boy hissed quietly, so only Sam and Tucker could hear him. "He stole it from Drake right after he killed him. He wanted to be king all along."

"But look at the next picture." Sam whispered, pointing to the last painting on that side of the wall. In it was a sickly looking boy with a long face and scraggly black hair. There was no charm in his painting. Danny smiled smugly.

"He doesn't have it. Maybe they lost it."

"But then, that means that it's not here." Tucker said urgently.

"Yeah…" Danny whispered, following the crowd as it walked on.

"The charm you see in almost all of the pictures was known as the eye of the kingdom. It was said to give the owner special abilities, and the people of the kingdom respected it. A picture much like these was painted of Drake, but…as he never took the throne, it was not placed in this hall. Instead it rests in his old room." Trey said as the group was led into a large room. Danny's eyes lit up as he noticed a small patchwork blue window in a corner. A stone ledge lay under it. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, various shards of colored glass hanging from it. Glass was all over the room. Danny stared at the half completed purple rose that hung from brackets on a wall feeling memories from that day flooding back to him. A small glass bird sat on a cushion in a case.

"This is a very strange room." Trey commented, motioning to all the glass. "No one knows where it came from or who made it, but whoever did had to be very skilled with fire. My favorite is the bird. Somehow undamaged after all these years. Beautiful."

"Maybe it was Drake." Danny blurted out. "Maybe he made all this stuff to…vent…"

"I highly doubt that." Trey sniffed. "He would rather destroy than create."

"How do you know that? " Danny snapped. "Maybe Uncle Marcus killed the king. Maybe the prince didn't commit suicide."

The man glared at him.

"Many other people have tried to prove that, but there is nothing to back it up. I suggest you keep your mouth shut, or you'll have to leave."

Danny scoffed, but didn't say another word.

* * *

It was a while later that Trey stopped in front of a door and turned to the group, a grave expression on his face.

"This is the old infirmary." He whispered. "This is a room that gives me chills every time I go near. This is the room where so many people lost their lives. Their imprints will be here forever. If you feel the need to step out, it's alright. I understand. Don't be afraid to."

The man took a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Danny instantly felt the temperature change, to the point where he felt like he was going to freeze. Imagine how the others felt.

"If you're quiet…" Trey whispered. "You can hear them…"

Danny turned his gaze to the various decrepit wooden beds that lined the walls. He opened his ears, trying to let the sound in. Trying hear something…

Suddenly the room burst into life, people running all over, women holding blankets. There was Jacobs hunched over one of the beds on his knees, crying as he held the hand of a pale woman.

"Mom…" Danny murmured, taking a step back. He found himself rooted to the spot as the woman turned her eyes to her husband, her breathing labored.

"Jacobs…" She whispered. "Is the baby ok? Please say he is."

"He's going to be sickly." The large man sobbed. "Always…he wasn't worth it."

"Of course he was.." The woman laughed weakly. "You needed an heir didn't you?"

"It wasn't worth this ." The king whispered. "I could've let Marcus take over. Just so I wouldn't have to watch you go."

"Drake…will make a gentle king." The queen smiled, looking back at the ceiling. "Can I see him?"

A woman with brown hair strode in, holding a bundle in her arms. She kneeled by the bed, and allowed the queen to stroke the baby's face gently.

Danny reached a hand up to his cheek, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. Trey shot him a strange look, before turning back to the scene. Some people spoke softly in confusion, straining to hear something. Tucker and Sam could hear brief snatches of conversation, but no more than that.

Danny?…he could see everything.

"Be good Drake…" The queen whispered, before she gave a small shudder, and her hand fell. Jacobs gasped, placing a paw underneath her body, trying to get her eyes to open.

She remained still.

"No…" Danny whispered. "It's my fault…"

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Are you ok?"

"What do you want me to do with your son?" the woman asked timidly, as she got back to her feet, trying hard not to cry.

"Get him out of my sight, Danica" The king snapped. "I don't want to deal with him right now…"

"But…"

"I don't want to deal with him! Get out!!"

"Please dad…I didn't mean to…" Danny whimpered. "I didn't mean to kill her…It wasn't my fault."

"You're getting loud, Danny." Sam murmured, shaking her friend. "Be quiet."

She gasped as he turned to her, his eyes glowing yellow.

"He always blamed me." Danny sobbed. "He never wanted to be around me because I killed my mother. If I hadn't been born, she wouldn't have died, and he would've been happy. I so wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to be proud of me. But he never was. He was never proud of me."

"What are you talking about?" One of the tourists demanded. Trey turned away from the scene, to stare at Danny. His face paled as he saw the boy's eyes.

"Drake?" he asked timidly.

"I had to hide what I could do from him. Uncle said I didn't want him to fear me. So he never learned about what I could do. See?"

There were gasps of fear as blue flames erupted from the boy's hand.

"Danny." Sam cried, pulling her friend back. "What are you doing?"

"He hated me. He always hated me. He knew I was different. He knew that I could do something. He just never knew what."

Danny's eyes grew wild as he looked around him.

"Get out of here!" Trey demanded, running for the door. He opened it and the tourists poured out, screaming. Trey remained to face the boy.

"We see what you can do." He snapped.

"No you don't." The boy snarled. With a growl, he ran forward, firing the blast at the man's head.

"What are you doing man?" Tucker shouted.

Trey barely managed to dodge, and ran out into the hallway, Danny pursuing him, ignoring his hindered leg.

"Drake's mindset's taken over." Sam panted, as the two followed. "Danny doesn't know what he's doing. Drake's angry, and he's going to take it out on whoever gets in his way…"

Trey dodged another blow as Danny ran after him through the hallway. There was a thud as the man tripped on the stones on the floor. He hit the ground, and cowered in fear as Danny approached him. Trey then looked to the side, noticing that the prince's room was right next to him. The pendant still hung from the door frame.

It would trap him inside.

In one last attempt, Trey jumped to his feet, and seized Danny by the front of his shirt, throwing him into the room. The boy looked around in confusion, blinking his eyes a few times as they slowly returned to blue. The first thing he noticed was Trey taking his room key, and shutting the door, leaving the boy alone. There was a loud sound of shifting metal as the room was locked, trapping Danny inside.

"What?" He asked, walking to the door and jiggling the handle.

Nothing.

"Hey!" The boy shouted, pounding on the wood. "Let me out! Please! Let me out!"

He then waited a moment, straining to hear an answer.

"Let me out! Please!"

Danny's cries were desperate as panic swept over him. He pulled the door as hard as he could.

It didn't budge.

"Someone! I'm trapped in here!"

Still no answer.

"Get me out of here! Please!"

Nothing…

Danny collapsed against the door, tears rolling down his cheeks. He held his legs close to his body, burying his face in his knees. He was so scared. So scared.

He knew he wasn't going to get out. He knew what he had done, but…he couldn't stop himself. Seeing that…it brought up Drake's long dormant emotions. The strongest emotions he had. It was too much, and Drake took over.

He just wanted his dad to be proud of him…

* * *

Trey stood outside the door, placing the key in his pocket, and rubbing his elbow where it had made contact with the ground. He turned as Tucker and Sam approached, the two stopping in their tracks.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked, timidly.

"Oh…he's been taken care of." The man smiled, taking a cell phone from his pocket. "Or he will when the psychic gets here…"

"You can't do that!" Tucker shouted. "They'll hurt him!"

"It's just a simple exorcism." Trey continued. "We've had to do it several times before. We're on good terms with the new local psychic. She's very good, and I'm sure your friend won't come to any harm. This is the first time that Drake's made an appearance. Usually it's just servants or restless knights. I assure you that this is the last time anyone will ever stay in this room.

"But you've got to let him out!" Sam shouted. "You don't know what's going on!"

"I don't have to…" Trey said, as he dialed a number on his phone.

* * *

"_Samara!" Danny smiled as he ran down a stone hallway. The girl from before turned, a grin spreading across her face. _

"_Drake? What is it?" _

_Danny held her tight, kissing her on the cheek as he savored the moment._

"_Tyler and I have been looking all over for my dagger. We can't find it. Can you help?" _

"_Sure Drake…" The girl smiled, blushing slightly. "Did you ask your sister?" _

"_No…" the boy whispered. "Can you check for me? She's mad right now." _

"_Sure I can." With that Samara turned, and walked slowly down the hallway. A few moments later, a dark skinned boy in ragged clothes ran up, panting. _

"_I checked the servants quarters. Nothing there." _

"_What about the kitchens?" Danny asked, turning to his friend. _

"_I'll check there now. Where are you going to look?" _

"_I'll check in the rafters of the tower. Maybe I had it when I was up there with the birds." _

_The two smiled and nodded before heading their separate ways. Danny walked for a while, nearing the spiral stairs that led to the tower. _

_It was then he heard a scream. _

_It triggered an alarm inside him, striking his legs into motion, back the way he came. Down a flight of stairs he went, stopping in front of a doorway where the noise had come from…_

"_Samara? What's—" _

_He was cut off by the horrible scene that lay before him._

_There, laying strewn across the bed was the bloody body of his sister, a black dagger sticking from her throat. _

"_Drake…" Samara choked out, her hands hiding the sight from view. "That's **your **dagger…isn't it?" _

_Danny felt his body go numb as he stared at his sister, slowly stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder._

"_Alexis?" He asked, his voice sounding like a little kid's. "Wake up…Alexis?"_

_He shook her gently, his eyes wide in fear. _

"_Alexis…I know you were mad…but…" He mumbled. "No…Wake up…" _

_It was then that Danny noticed the girl's hand clenched tight into a fist. Slowly he pulled back her fingers, showing the charm that she held inside. _

"_It's the eye of the kingdom…" He whispered. "She was mad because I didn't want it. She wanted me to have it so bad…" _

_The boy then took the charm, and held it close, realization of his sister's fate slowly sinking in. _

"_She wouldn't kill herself.." He said softly. "She would never kill herself…Who would do this?" _

"_It wasn't me, Drake, I swear." Samara sobbed, turning away from the girl's body. "I thought it was you. Please say it's not you." _

"_No…" Danny mumbled. "It wasn't." He then suddenly let out a strangled sob, collapsing by the side of the bed, holding the charm tight. _

"_Why does everyone have to die!" He cried, taking his sister in his arms. Samara cautiously stepped into the room, resting a hand on her friend's shoulder, still not looking at the body. _

"_When I came back from the war, I wasn't supposed to have to see death anymore." Danny cried. "My mother…my aunt…my father…Alexis…I don't want to see death anymore…please…" _

_The boy then turned his gaze to the dagger that had been his. With a grunt he pulled in from his sister's throat and glared at it as he held it in his hand. _

"_This was an heirloom." He snarled. "My aunt gave it to me. It was her grandfather's. She said that my mother was going to give it to me when I got old enough. But she never had the chance. I always treasured it…but now…"_

_Danny stared at the dagger, mixed emotions running through him. This dagger had always been his connection to his mother. His mother who loved him, an didn't care that he had stolen her life away. His mother who didn't blame him for killing her. Didn't care that he had been weak. She didn't care…_

_Then it had been a connection to his aunt after her death. _

_But now…_

_It was tainted. _

_Danny didn't hear the sound of footsteps entering the room until it was too late. A gasp reached his ears, and he spun around, throwing the knife aside. _

_There in the doorway stood a guard, his mouth open, and sword drawn. _

"_Prince?" He asked, still shocked by the scene before him. Danny's eyes darted around, his mind unable to process what was happening. _

_What it looked like. _

_Things only worsened as the figure of his uncle walked into view, gasping at the sight. _

"_Drake…what have you done?" He asked, his face looking hurt. _

"_Uncle." The boy begged, getting to his feet. "I didn't do it."_

_Danny felt himself falling to pieces as the only family he had left looked upon with disbelief. _

"_He had the dagger in his hand, sir." The guard said. Marcus stared at his nephew, his gaze suddenly becoming cold. _

"_Are you lying to me, Drake?" he demanded. _

"_I'm telling the truth." Danny sobbed. "Please. I would never kill her!" _

_Marcus just shook his head gravely, his icy eyes signaling to the guard…_

_

* * *

_


	9. Psychics

**_Spy Guy: _Sorry this took so long. I've been so busy. I think I've bit off more than I can chew. I can't reply right now. There's so many people, it takes me around a half hour to reply to wveryone. It's not a bad thing, but it's time I don't have. I'm sorry guys. I have to get to bed. alright? This chappy is extra long. **

**And danny will be at the castle one more chapter. :D **

**Discalimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...or Drake! he's S2teennovelists!

* * *

**

"I didn't do it." Danny mumbled to himself, holding his legs closer. "I didn't kill her." As his eyes remained shut tight, a figure appeared from the darkness, staring at the setting sun outside, and slowly crawling over. It stopped next to the boy, reaching out a hand to gently stroke his face. Danny stirred, his eyes flickering open and resting on his new visitor.

"Aunt?" He whispered softly…his mind still under sleep's haze.

"Yes." The figure smiled, pulling up a dark cloak to shield her from the sun. "Oh my…look at you now…so much stronger than you were…So much…"

"My name's Danny now." The boy continued. "Danny Fenton."

"And you've changed so much…but…what happened to your face?"

Danica's clawed had gently traced the scar that ran along the boy's cheek."

"It's nothing…" Danny replied. "I'm fine. Trust me."

"I'm sorry I left…I did it for your safety." Danica smiled. "Marcus said he would poison you if I didn't leave. There is no death worse than that. I tried to take you away, but…I couldn't get inside…""

"He was a bad man…" Danny mumbled. "He killed Drake."

"He killed more than that." The woman whispered. "He poisoned your father as well…and…he murdered your sister."

Danny turned to his aunt, his clouded eyes looking hurt.

"But I trusted him…why? He knew I didn't want to be king. He could've just…told me. I would've given the throne to him. He didn't need to steal my sister away. He didn't need to take you away."

"I still watched you, Drake…" Danica smiled, taking Danny in her arms. "I watched you even after I was gone…he didn't kill me like he said. But I'm immortal. I saw the fall of the kingdom. You'll be happy that your daughter made it out safely. Tyler, your old friend. Do you remember him?"

Danny nodded.

"I think so." He replied.

" Tyler took her to safety, and…not long after Marcus took reign, he stole the eye of the kingdom, and went into hiding, raising her into a beautiful young maiden. I would make visits to her as well. She inherited your abilities, Drake. I taught her how to control them. She became a very famous glass blower. Do you still like glass?" The woman asked, reaching into her cloak, and taking out a small pouch.

"I can't say that I've really welded much." Danny smiled sheepishly. "But it's very pretty."

"Oh…" The woman said. "Well…I remembered how you always liked it. I thought you still would after all these years."

"I'm a different person now." The boy sighed. "I'm not Drake anymore. I used to be, but…now I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Oh…" Danica whispered softly, drawing back. "I'm sorry."

"No…It's ok..." The boy smiled weakly. "I'm glad to have company. I'm trapped in here. That's one thing that hasn't changed. I still have these powers. And right now, I don't know what's going to happen to me."

"It's ok." The woman smiled. "As long as you are good, no one will hurt you now that. Marcus is gone."

Danny looked away.

"But there's more evil in the world than just Marcus." He sighed. "Another man, an evil man made…" He paused. "Made me do bad things…"

Danica saw his face as it began to tear up. She tsked and held him close, running her fingers through his hair.

"Hush now…" She cooed. "That man can't hurt you here. When the people come for you, just keep your temper, and explain to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No…" Danny murmured, his eyes drooping.

"Just explain…"

* * *

_Danny stood in what looked like a small wooden shack, an intense feeling of happiness washing over him as he held a small bundle in his arms. _

_"Look at her…" He whispered, turning to the girl lying on the bed. "She has your eyes Samara. Do you want to hold her?" _

_"Yes." Samara smiled weakly, holding her arms out. Danny's smile faded as he pictured his mother doing the same for him…but she never got the chance. _

_"She's so beautiful." Samara cooed, laughing as the baby yawned gently. "You're a father, Drake. How does it feel?" _

_Danny quickly adopted a smile, and replied, "It feels great. I'm so proud of her already…I'll be a much better father than mine was. She won't ever have to strive for my approval. How could my father not see the magic in this?" _

_"It was clouded by sadness, Drake." The girl whispered. "I'm just glad this moment wasn't." _

_Danny smiled, kneeling beside her bed, and gently stroking the baby's hand. He beamed as the tiny digits wrapped round his huge finger. _

_Nothing could ruin this…

* * *

_

A white car drove up to the castle, a generic looking magnet on the door, reading "psychic."

Trey stood at the front of the castle, a look of relief crossing his face as he ran up to the car, standing by the door as it opened.

Out climbed a woman with wild red hair that reflected the sun. She removed her sunglasses from her blue eyes and glared at the man before her, slamming her car door, and locking it.

"If this keeps happening, Mr. Anima, you're going to have to shut this place down." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry Gloria." The man said. "But this place is my birthright. Things like this will stop eventually, right?"

"It's Ms. Lianer to you." Gloria grumbled, putting her sunglasses on once more. "And whether or not this will stop, I'm not sure. I could, it could not. So who is it this time? Another love-struck knight? Maybe a serf?"

"It's the Prince." Trey replied, leading the psychic into the castle.

"The murderer?" Gloria asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"Yes." Trey replied. "He's taken residence inside a boy under the name Daniel Manson. It was my fault. I opened the prince's old room. The boy must've been vulnerable to paranormal activity. I won't do it again."

"This isn't going to be fun." Gloria sighed, walking up the now familiar steps.

"You do know that there are ghosts all over here, right?" She asked.

"Well…" The man fumbled. "Maybe…but they're not very prominent. Many tourists can't see them."

"But what about the ones who can?" The psychic snapped. "You're going to lose business Mr. Anima."

"Well…I know." The man sighed. "I just wanted people to know about my family's history."

"Turn it into a museum instead." The woman said. "People don't like to stay where ghosts are. And if the news about the prince gets out, no one will come here."

"I'm sorry." Trey said, walking up to a door. He took the key from his pocket, and put it into the lock.

"He might try to escape. I had to have security drag his friend's away. They seemed really upset. They didn't want me to call you."

"Well…it is upsetting seeing your friend go crazy." Gloria mumbled. "And about him escaping? He won't. I know it."

"How are you sure?" Trey demanded.

Gloria sighed, taking off her sunglasses, and looking the man in the face.

"Go. Try walking. Bet you can't do it."

Trey fidgeted around a little, but stayed in place, confusion apparent on his face.

"You're right…I'm sorry. I'd forgotten your abilities."

Gloria smiled smugly, and waited for the door to open. When it did, she stepped inside, looking around. She focused on the painting for a moment, before turning to the boy huddled on the floor.

Her eyes widened in shock, as she stared at him.

"His name's Daniel right?" She asked, as Trey shut the door once more.

"Yes…Daniel Manson. That's what the paperwork said."

"His name's Daniel alright…but not Manson. This is Danny Fenton. Man is this kid annoying."

"You mean…the killer?" Trey said shakily.

"Yes." The woman replied, kneeling down, and leaning the boy against the wall. His mouth moved wordlessly, his face troubled, but miraculously, he did not wake.

"Do you mind if I ask him to leave?" Gloria asked, fishing around in a small purple satchel.

"Can you do that?" Trey asked.

The woman nodded, taking an ornate coin skillfully attached to a silver chain. She held it in the palm of one hand, placing a loop at the end around her finger. Then with her free hand she shook the boy awake. The second Danny's eyes opened, Gloria let the coin drop, now hanging from her finger. It swung back and forth, spinning around. Still half asleep, Danny's gaze followed it, never faltering.

"You gonna come out Drake?" Gloria asked, her voice sounding like she was talking to a small child. "Are you going to talk to me?

She then set the coin aside, snapping her finger's in front of Danny's face. His eyes glassed over, and he remained still.

"Good." The woman whispered. "Could Drake Anima please come out? We wish to speak with him. We mean him no harm."

Danny's eyes shut for a brief moment before opening again, now a vibrant gold.

"I didn't do it…" He said, tears threatening to emerge. "Tell them I didn't kill her."

"Tell who, Drake?" Gloria asked.

"Everyone. Everyone thinks I did it. So did my uncle. He thought I killed her. He was all I had left. My family was gone. He killed me. He didn't trust me. He was just like my father all along."

Trey stiffened up as the boy's voice became angered.

"Calm down Drake." Gloria cautioned. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave this boy's body."

"This is my body." Danny replied firmly.

The woman sighed, but continued anyway.

"No, Drake." She said. "This is not your body. You have to leave. What about the boy you've pushed aside?"

"What boy? This is my body."

"What about Danny Fenton?"

"Who's that?"

Gloria sighed and snapped her fingers again. Danny gave a groan as his eyes flickered back to blue.

"He's just memories." She said. "Memories can't posses people."

"Then how does this boy have Drake's memories?" Trey demanded, becoming frustrated.

"It's controversial, sir, but…" Gloria said, chuckling softly to herself. "Everything I do is. I think that maybe…Danny is his reincarnation."

"Like…he was reborn?" Trey asked.

The woman nodded.

"So in a sense Danny and Drake are the same person. Danny has his memories. But they're jumbled. Maybe he was trying to sort them out, and he came here, hoping it would help."

Trey paused for a moment, recalling the boy's strange behavior. How he had stood up for Drake, shown distaste for the term Black Sheep, which, in truth, he was. How he had claimed that Drake made all of the glass.

Maybe he had.

Gloria shook Danny awake, standing up, and glaring down at him. His blue eyes opened once more, and looked up at her in fear.

"Gloria…" He gasped, scrunching further against the wall. "I don't want to go back."

"I'm tired of arguing with you." The woman spat. "Just go back to your stupid ghost zone. I heard you are the king. Shouldn't a king be in his kingdom?"

"I have that taken care of." The boy replied, slowly getting to his feet. "Someone's filling in for me. I don't want to live there yet. As long as I'm still half alive, I'm going to live like a normal person."

At that. Gloria gave a short laugh.

"Normal person? The GIW have the highest warrant for your capture that I've ever seen. The money that I could get from that would help bring others like you to justice. Be happy that I'm going to let you go to your kingdom…only because you did save me once."

"Please, just let me explain." Danny begged. "I can't go until I do something. Once I'm done, I'll be out of your hair forever. But I still need more time."

"What do you still have to do?" Gloria demanded. "Kill more people? I heard about it on the news. You took down almost a whole fleet of GIW agents. Then you escaped from a high security facility, and killed Vlad Masters."

"I didn't kill him." Danny said suddenly. "A rock fell on him. I had no part in it."

"Don't interrupt me!" The psychic snapped, pointing at the boy with her finger. "That doesn't matter. You're way too strong to hang around our world. If even the GIW can't keep you, then you need to get gone, fast."

"What about Drake?" Trey asked nervously. "Is it true that…you're him?"

Danny gave Gloria a cautious glance, before nodding.

"I'm sorry for attacking you, sir." He said, turning to Trey. "I could see everything in that room…I could see the death of Drake's mother…my mother I guess…I'm not sure really how I should talk about it. It's a lot more confusing than I thought."

"So you really are his reincarnation." Gloria mused. "Then you know things about him, right? Things that we don't."

"Yes…" Danny nodded. "I know that he was innocent. He didn't kill his sister. I also don't think that he killed his father either. I remember him saying that. It's really confusing. Please, Gloria. Let me stay."

"I can't kid. Even if I wanted to."

The boy stood, frozen in his tracks, the psychic's eyes boring into his own. Then, a smug smile crossed his face.

"You can't send me back." Danny sneered. "I still have unfinished business. That's why you couldn't send me back before. I'm still half human, and that means I still have a life. If you want to get rid of me, you have to help me, and I know you'd never be caught dead helping a ghost."

Gloria's eyes widened for a moment, and she began mumbling darkly.

"You say you're not like them." She growled. "But that's underhanded Phantom."

"I just want help." The boy begged.

"And I just want revenge." Gloria. "Ghosts killed my parents…I don't' know if you knew that."

"I didn't." Danny murmured.

"I had to grow up in an orphanage. Everyone wanted to adopt me…They didn't want my brother…so I stayed with him." Gloria whispered.

"I saved your life." The boy pleaded.

"I don't care. We're calling the GIW." The psychic spat, turning on her heel. He grabbed Trey by the arm, and pulled him from the room. Danny suddenly went into a panic, running after them. The door slammed in his face.

"Lock it." Gloria demanded. Trey nodded hurriedly, fumbling with the key. There was a loud grating as the door was held fast in place. The two stood back as Danny angrily pounded on the door, his cries penetrating the wood.

"Please! Don't! They're doing stuff to me! I don't want to go back!"

"What's he talking about?" Trey demanded.

"He's crazy." Gloria replied, taking out her cell phone. "Filth like him needs to be locked up."

The man nodded slowly, staring at the door. He could hear sobbing coming from the other side.

"Please…" Danny whimpered. "They'll hurt me…"

* * *

Bruno growled as another chunk of hamburger was thrown to him. His teeth dug in, consuming it voraciously. Loki smiled as he sat in the alley, eating up his own share of the meat. His hand glowed as he cooked it, before digging in.

"Master, do I get any?" Henry whimpered, his mouth watering.

"Sorry." The man replied, throwing the last to Bruno. "Fenrir ate it all. Silly doggy. Doggies can be so hungry."

"It's alright." Henry whimpered, holding his stomach tight as hunger gnawed at his insides. He wished he could've had that soup.

"I can't smell that Demon child anywhere." Loki snarled. "He must be fast. Maybe he got a car. We should get a car."

The man smiled evilly as he noticed the panic on his servant's face.

"But cars are evil, Master Loki." Henry whispered. "You told me that."

"We live in the day of cars." Loki mused. "As disgusting as I find them to be, without one, we cannot keep up with our target. And that would be very unfortunate."

Henry wilted.

"But it won't always be that way." Loki growled, his eyes turning to slits. "Once I kill that boy, I will rule time. I'll get rid of cars, and planes, and all the others things I despise. I'll watch as all people bow before me. And my mentor will finally be happy with me."

"But he's dead, Master." The other man whispered.

"Yes." Loki cackled. "He's dead…He was never happy with me. I hope he was happy when I strangled him. The look on his face was priceless."

An insane laugh burst from his throat as his eyes widened with madness. Henry looked away, staring at the mouth of the alley. He gasped when he saw a squad car drive up, and a policeman step out.

"Sir." He said to Loki. "Your dog needs a leash. There's a—"

The man didn't even have time to react as Loki jumped to his feet, pinning him to the wall. His hand was around the unfortunate man's neck, tightening.

"This is just how I did it, wretch!" Loki shrieked at Henry. "Took him by surprise and then cut off his air, just like this!"

There was a sick gargling sound as the policeman's eyes rolled back into his head, and he went limp. Loki laughed, letting him drop to the ground. He then started taking off the man's jacket, and shirt, putting them over his own. Last was the hat that finished the ensemble. Then he sauntered up to the squad car, and smiled innocently at the driver.

"Hey you're not-" The man began, but Loki's eyes glowed brightly before dimming.

"Yes I am." He said. "I found a witness to a horrible crime. I know all about it. Just listen to me. Here comes the witness, and his dog. Don't worry , he doesn't bite…much."

Henry cautiously approached, Bruno trailing behind him.

"Get in the car Louie." Loki urged. "This kind man is going to drive us to get the murder. Please get in the car."

Henry hesitated, but eventually got into the back seat, an uncontrollable shaking overcoming him. Bruno followed, wagging his tail happily. Loki shut the door, and took his place, shot gun.

"Where are we going?" The driver asked.

Loki paused a moment, hanging his head out of the window and sniffing the air.

"North." He said, a sinister smile playing across his lips. "We're going north."

* * *

Danny knocked his head against the door, tears coursing down his cheeks.

They were coming for him.

They would take him back to their base and experiment on him. He could see the dark room that he would be forced into. The meager meals. The few hours of sleep.

All the pain.

He didn't want that.

The boy put his head in his hands and tried to wipe away his tears.

More kept coming.

Then he heard something.

It was a soft ringing coming from somewhere in the room. Danny got to his feet and headed to the source.

The bed.

He took a small black cell phone in his hands, flipping it open, and looking at the caller.

It was Sam's mother.

This had to be Sam's phone. Danny hung up moving to his suitcase and taking out his dirty pants. His hand fished around in the pocket before bringing out a crumpled piece of paper.

Staring at it, the boy turned to the phone…and typed it in.

He listened in silence, crouching in a corner, trying to compose himself the best he could. Finally the phone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Ms. Alex?" Danny sniffed.

"Danny? Are you ok? Did you get there alright?"

"Yes I did." The boy replied. "But…something's happened."

"Like what?" The woman on the other end asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Drake took over…he tried to hurt someone…The GIW are coming for me. I'm scared, Ms. Alex. They're going to hurt me."

There was a long pause, and Danny had to struggle to keep his tears back. Finally, the librarian spoke up.

"Where are you?"

"In Drake's room. I can't get out. There's these two medallions that make my powers useless. I haven't felt so trapped in a long time. This isn't fair. There's no one I can call. No one who can help."

"Calm down Danny. Did you try explaining?"

"It was Gloria. They called her. She hates me."

Another pause.

"What about your friends?"

"I have Sam's phone…Tucker didn't have his PDA with him when I snapped. And I don't remember the number anyways…I'm stuck...I just want someone to talk to."

"I'll talk to you Danny…" Ms. Alex whispered. "Until they drag you away…I'll talk to you…"

"Thank you so much." Danny sobbed, holding his legs close to him. "Thank you so much…"

* * *

Spy Guy: OMG! alright, so I need a little bit of help with filler stuff. Between lives, Danny has to be doign something, and I think I've already established that I can;t think of anything. So, unless you want more werewolves, you guys need to help me think of happy roadtrip fun. :D Please? Thanks. :D


	10. Relapse

**Spy Guy: Yeah...this chapter sucks. Just...bear with me. Kinda depressing, cause I've been feeling depressed. So...here...read it. :D PLease? **

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or marshmellow salad.

* * *

"Let us out of here!" Sam screamed, throwing her body against the wooden door. Tucker sighed as he nursed his hands, bruised from pounding on the surface for so long. They were in a small bedroom, the walls adorned in purple velvet tapestries, the bed covered in violet quilts of the same fabric,

"Let me try again, Sam." Tucker said, getting to his feet.

"No." Sam sobbed, crashing against the door once more. "You're too hurt."

"Then we have to find another way out." The boy replied, gently pulling Sam away. "_You_ getting yourself hurt isn't going to help. You know Danny won't leave you behind…and that'll slow us down."

"We're four stories above the ground, Tucker." The girl cried. "There's no way we'll ever be able to jump out the window."

"Sam…" Tucker continued. "There are tapestries all over the walls. They're made of thick velvet. If we tied them together…we might be able to get out."

"But how would we get back in?" Sam asked accusingly, pounding her fist on the wood once more. "Danny would still be trapped."

Tucker sighed, sitting back on the bed once more. His feet dangled below him as his brain searched for an answer. His hand rested on the quilt beside him, drawing back when he felt something hard. The boy jerked himself from his musings, and pulled the blanket back, revealing a black leather note book. He took it in his hands, opening the cover. A small slip fell out. Looking at it, the boy saw writing on the surface.

_"This book was discovered in the ruins of the castle. It has been placed in this room for your enjoyment. Please be gentle, as it is an artifact. Thank you. _

_Trey Anima" _

"Sam…" Tucker whispered. "This is a diary. Look." He opened to a page, and slowly read the small text.

_"A man came today bringing news of the war's ending. Soon the soldiers still alive will return home. I am eagerly awaiting the return of Prince Drake and hope that his illness has not gotten the better of him. It's very cold in the mountains, and the conditions the soldiers must endure are horrid. I hope he has not been captured. He _**is**_ the prince after all and could fetch a pretty penny in the slave trade. I doubt he would allow that to happen. I know he's special and so does he. But if subdued that would be even worse." _

"Who is this?" Sam asked, walking to the bed.

"The name in the front says it was written by a maid named Samara." Tucker continued. "Did Danny ever mention her?"

"I'm not sure." Sam replied. "But the name does sound familiar. Keep reading."

Tucker flipped through the pages, stopping at another.

_"Drake as fallen ill again. His uncle says that they are side effects of the war. He's never been this bad. There are things that happened that he will not tell me about. Like how he got that strange brand on his arm. I think he was imprisoned by the enemy and they kept him a cell somewhere. Drake's never been the healthiest in the first place, but still…I hope he gets better soon." _

"This all seems familiar…" Sam whispered. "Weird."

"How is this going to help?" Tucker asked. "Wait…look."

The girl looked closer at the page her friend was looking at. On it was a sketch of three people, smiling.

"That one looks like Danny." Sam whispered, pointing to the one in the middle.

"Sam, don't you see?" Tucker asked. "They look like us. All three of us. You know…maybe Danny's not the only person who's been reincarnated."

"I thought you didn't believe in reincarnation." Sam smiled.

" Maybe I do…" Tucker smiled, turning to another page.

* * *

"How's Molly?" Danny asked, trying to stay calm as he wiped away his tears.

"She's fine." Ms. Alex replied over the phone. "The school's finally been rebuilt. She went back today. Things are starting to go back to normal."

"I'm glad to hear that. The boy smiled weakly. "Hey, Ms. Alex?"

"What?" The librarian asked.

"I know…you don't want to hear this, but…I want you to give the music box to Molly. Alright? Tell her that it's a gift for doing so good in school."

"Danny…" Ms. Alex began, but Danny cut her off.

"No. I'm not going to easily get out of this. Give it to her and don't tell her what happened to me. Alright?"

The boy tensed up as he heard heavy footsteps outside in the hall.

"Ms. Alex…they're coming…they're going to…please don't tell her…please!"

"I won't Danny." The librarian said quickly. "Are you sure there's no way out?"

"I've tried. I've tried so many times…" The boy sobbed. "I'm scared. They're never going to let me out. Why can't they leave me alone!"

"Danny, calm down…talk to them." Ms. Alex begged.

"No! They won't listen!" Danny shouted. "They never listened before! Why start now!"

He gave a loud whimper as the lock began to creak, and the door burst open.

"X587." A man dressed in white smiled.

"Ms. Alex…please! I don't—Hey!"

Danny clung madly to the cell phone as another agent tried to rip it from his grasp. All the while, he screamed, shouting to Ms. Alex, begging her to do something.

But there was nothing she could do. More agents grabbed his arms, forcing the struggling teen to his feet.

"You bastards!" Danny snarled, kicking out at one. "Let me go! I didn't do anything!"

"Stop your struggle, X587." Agent 142 grinned. "You're not going anywhere this time."

"My name is Danny Fenton!" The boy shrieked. "I am not a number! I'm tired of you guys treating me like an animal!"

"Hold your tongue and we may be merciful." The man replied, wiping spittle off his shirt.

"Merciful?!" Danny spat. "I know what you've been doing to me! That chip was made for something. You've been taking me out of my home and working on it. Why? What does it do that is _so_ important to your _stupid_ organization!"

"That's enough." 142 replied darkly, snapping his fingers…

Danny's ears perked up…

Vlad used to snap his fingers. It was the command of battle. The order to fight…

The demand to kill…

There was a sickening thud as Danny forced one guard into the wall and delivered a powerful punch to another. Other agents ran to catch him, reaching out their arms, firing their weapons. Danny growled like a beast, pushing them back. He yelped as a blast hit him in the arm, but ignored it and continued fighting toward the door. His shoes hit the stone of the hallway…

And he was gone.

142 cursed loudly shouting out commands.

"Don't you dare let him get away! Guard all the exits! Shoot him down if you have to! This freak is not going to run free while I'm around! Someone! Find the owner!"

* * *

Trey sat in silence, holding something tight in his hand…

The dagger…

The clean black metal showed nothing of the evil deeds it had done in the past. The hilt was clean as well, showing none of the blood that had coated its owner's hands.

Something told him Drake was coming for it. To reclaim his weapon…

It was of very little surprise to him when the temperature of the room lowered, and glowing green eyes shone in the darkness.

He was ready.

"Drake…" Trey whispered. "Or should I call you Danny?"

"Danny…" The boy mumbled, approaching. "That's my name now."

"I feel my family's somewhat to blame for your fate, Danny." Trey continued. "If Drake wasn't a killer, you wouldn't be either. But you can't help it. He lives in you."

"Drake didn't kill people." The boy said, cautiously approaching. "It wasn't my fault I did either. If you were beaten, starved, and blackmailed, you'd kill people too. I'm crazy Trey…and I know it."

"So let them take you." The man replied. "I'm sure they can help."

"No…" Danny whispered. "I'm one of a kind…like an animal that no one's ever seen before…except there's no organization protecting me from getting hurt. If I die…no one's going to care."

"Why do you want the dagger?" Trey asked, getting to his feet.

"To redeem myself."

"Stealing a family heirloom of mine is not going to do that."

"I'm not going to explain it to you. Just give it to me." Danny demanded. Suddenly, something green shot out at him, pinning the boy to the ground. He hissed, scratching at a glowing net with his fingers.

"You bastard!" He snarled. "If I could get free…"

"You'd kill me?" Trey asked, getting up. "I thought you said you weren't a killer."

"You don't understand!" Danny growled, biting the net with his teeth. He yelped in pain, holding a hand to his jaw. The boy hissed again as a GIW agent reached a pincer-like device around his neck. Danny choked, gasping for breath, his fingers trying to pry the thing apart. More agents came, carefully pulling back the net. Danny growled, choking and coughing as he tugged against the men's hold. One moved close to him with a pair of hand cuffs. The boy managed to pull to the side, knocking the man to the floor. The one holding the pincer had the handle wrenched from his grasp. Danny forced it off, ignoring the torn flesh around his neck. Then he turned his green eyes to Trey.

"Give it to me!" He demanded. The man whimpered, holding the dagger out. Danny took the hilt in his hands. He gasped slightly as his eyes flickered gold for a moment.

He remembered.

Everything.

Every one of Danica's visits. Every time he and Samara had kissed. When he and Tyler had played. His sister had taught him…

Those months imprisoned…

Everything came back to him…

Then he felt someone grab his arm. Without even thinking, the boy spun around, the blade of the dagger connecting with flesh.

A GIW agent collapsed to the floor. Danny's eyes widened.

"No…" He whimpered.

"Get him!" A voice snarled.

But before anything could be done, the boy was gone, leaving blood in his wake…

* * *

He landed silently outside the room where he could hear his friends…they were crying to get out…desperate…Danny slowly strode forward, his guard up, the bloody knife held tight in his grasp. He phased through the door with ease, instantly wrapping his arms around Sam's body.

"Danny?" She asked with surprise. "Wha—"

"We have to get out of here…now." The boy said, trying to hold back his tears. "Both of you, take my hands."

Danny forced the knife through his belt and took Sam's hand, reaching out his other for Tucker.

"Dude…" Tucker whispered…"It's bloody."

Danny stared at it, his eyes growing distant.

"Tucker, we don't have time. They'll be here soon. Just take it." He continued.

Reluctantly the boy held onto his friend's hand, feeling the cold sensation of becoming invisible. Next thing he knew, the three were flying from the castle, into the sky. Danny landed next to the car, holding out Sam's keys and driver's license.

"Drive." He said, taking his spot in the back. The girl nodded slowly, motioning for Tucker to follow. In a cloud of dust they were gone, barreling down the road…and out of sight…

And all the while Danny sat in the back, holding the knife…

Crying…

* * *

"All our stuff's still there…" Tucker said. "How are we supposed to live?"

"We don't have any money Danny." Sam continued. "What are we supposed to do when we need gas? Or need to sleep? Or something happens to the car?"

Danny sat in silence, his eyes distant. Tucker turned in his seat to look at him.

"Come on, buddy. What happened? You can tell us."

"Yeah." Sam smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "We're both your friends. We're here to help you."

Danny sighed deeply, setting the dagger aside.

"The GIW had me cornered…I was scared. So…I fought back."

"What else were you supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"But I thought about killing them…I might've killed one…" The boy whispered. "I admitted it to myself in there…I'm crazy. If the GIW would let me, I'd check myself into a mental ward right now."

There was a moment of silence.

"Danny, you have problems, but it's not your fault." Tucker replied. "If the GIW would've just left you alone, you wouldn't be here. It's hard trying to do good and getting punished for it."

"But you do it anyway." Sam grinned. "See? That sets you apart."

"But I killed someone else…" Danny said. "Who's next?"

"No one…" Tucker replied. "Because we're going to be there next time to stop you."

* * *

The car went on for miles, plodding across the road. Sam drove on endlessly, occasionally wiping the sleep from her eyes…

Then…the car stopped.

"Great." The girl cursed.

Danny opened his eyes, looking over the seat.

"We're out of gas aren't we?" He asked.

"Yes…" Sam sighed. "Now what?"

"I can push." The boy said, opening his door and climbing out. He placed each hand on the bumper and began to slowly walk forward. The wound in his arm burned, but he kept on, going at an average pace. Tucker and Sam got out as well, helping their friend along. As they sluggishly made their way along, an old pickup truck drove past them, pulling over on the dirt in front of them. Blocking their way.

"Crap." Tucker said. Danny's eyes grew wide and he hid behind his friends, fear coursing through him.

An old man, probably in his seventies, crawled from the car, still walking straight, even though he held a cane in one hand.

"What are a couple'a kids like you doing out so late?" He asked, strolling over. "There are strange people 'ere from the city. Not a safe place for young'uns. 'Specially pretty little ladies like you." He said, tipping a worn hat to Sam. She nodded.

"We're out of gas." Tucker smiled sheepishly. "And we're broke…could you take us to a gas station?"

"It's mighty late." The man said. "How 'bout I let you three stay at my house for the night, and in the morn, I'll drive to Al's towing. How's that sound?"

"We'd like that." Tucker replied, ignoring Sam's nervous look as she held Danny's hand.

"Good. Come along now. One of you'l have to ride in the back. Only two extra seats in the front."

"I will." Danny said, his voice coming out in a strangled squeak. "But I have to get something."

"Al'righ then. Need any help?"

"No." Danny replied, walking over to the car. He climbed into the back seat, and took the dagger in his hand. Then he gently pulled his leg brace away from his skin, and slipped the weapon inside. A hand strayed to his pocket where the flyer from the castle was.

Still there… Then he left, quickly climbing into the truck bed and lying on the hard surface. He settled down as the hum of the engine calmed his mind. Slowly his eyes drooped…and he felt at peace…

* * *

_"Dante! Dante! Look…open my gift!" _

_Danny looked down at the face of a little black haired girl, holding a parcel wrapped in newspaper. He smiled, taking it from her, and giving her a gentle pat on the head. _

_"Thank you Crez." He said, slowly taking off the paper. _

_Underneath was a mahogany box, a cross branded into the surface. He opened it, gasping when he saw what was inside. _

_Slowly his fingers brought a beautiful rosary into the light, its chain made of onyx and pearl. The cross itself was solid gold, shining emeralds pressed into the surface. _

_"Crez…" He shivered. "It's beautiful. How…how could you afford this? I've seen this in the window of the corner store. How…Crez…it's beautiful." _

_Danny felt himself hug the girl tight, trying to ignore how frail she was. _

_"I've been working there after school." The little girl replied. "Mr. Becker gave me 50 cents a day. And I finally made enough. I wanted to get it for you." _

_"It's beautiful." Danny said. _

_"Hey…Dante…come over here." _

_The boy looked up, his eyes resting on those of an older man, whose own green eyes shone from beneath gray hair. _

_"Father…look what Crez got me." _

_"It's beautiful." The man said before coughing into his arm. "Crez…you're too young to be working." _

_"I wanted to get Dante something special." The girl frowned. _

_"Work is horrible." The man growled. "I hate it." _

_He then coughed again, taking in sharp breaths. _

_"Work makes young men old…" _


	11. Spirito

Spy Guy: Man it's been a long time. I think I've bitten off more than I can chew with all my stories. This one's had to suffer, and it's my first. Sigh. Or the sequal to my first. I'm trying real hard to keep the quality up. I have some more written up for the next post, and it's much better than this. Had to figure out Dante's arc a little bit more, but I think I have it. :D I think. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Hey kid." Said a voice. "Kid. 'S time to get up. There's a bed all made up for you in my den. Come on."

Danny's eyes flickered open and he slowly sat up, yawning. The old man smiled, holding his hand out to the boy.

"Your friends told me what happened to your leg. Trees can be mighty dangerous things. Can ye get along alrigh'?"

"I manage." Danny replied, letting the man help him to the ground.

The house was a small one-story thing, paneled in dull yellow. Nearly dead plants hung from the eve over the porch, reminding Danny uncomfortably of withered hands.

Once inside, he saw a small living room, Tucker inside, unfolding a quilt and placing it on an old brown couch. The boy smiled at him.

"Danny. You're awake." He said. Danny nodded, following the old man down a narrow hallway. The carpet was beaten down…a kind of reddish brown color that reminded him of dried blood. Dull yellow paint was peeling off the walls, some covered up by black and white photographs. From the looks of it, this man was an army veteran.

* * *

The den was only slightly different. Instead of carpet, there was wood of the same color. The walls were pale blue, but much was impossible to see as it was covered by ancient newspaper clippings, yellow and curling at the edges. Danny could see the huge urgent headlines, but was unable to make any sense of it.

The man pointed to a beige chair with a thick blue blanket hanging over the side. A corduroy ottoman sat before it, a pillow lying on its surface.

"This is my chair." The man said. "Treat 'er nice."

Danny nodded as the man exited, shutting the door behind him.

A quiet fell over the room as the boy sat down, propping his leg up on the ottoman. He then pulled back the straps to his brace, sighing as he felt air on his leg once more. The knife tumbled to the ground, hitting the wood with a thunk.

"You were way more trouble than you were worth." The boy grumbled, stowing the dagger underneath the chair. Then he threw the brace aside, sighing deeply. His eyes scanned the many clippings on the walls. Most of them seemed to have faces of soldiers…various weapons…a few had factories.

But one caught the boy's eye.

It was a young boy in his teen years, hunched over a large machine twisting a bolt. His dark hair hung into his eyes, and a frown crossed his worn face. Danny immediately got to his feet, taking the article in his hands. After a moment of steadying himself, the boy's eyes scanned over the neatly typed words.

Gibberish. He couldn't read it.

He had to know what it said.

In a flash he changed into ghost, going intangible and floating down the hallway.

Tucker could read it for him. Danny approached the boy, shaking him awake. He mumbled something about computers before his eyes fluttered open.

"Danny?" He asked groggily, reaching to the arm of the couch where his glasses lay. "What are you doing out here?"

"Read this." The boy simply said, holding the clipping out. A green orb of light formed in his hand as he illuminated the text.

"Factory conditions investigated." Tucker read aloud, softly so no one would hear but he and Danny.

"Read the caption." The other boy urged. "The one under the picture."

Tucker nodded.

_"'Fourteen year old Dante Spirito (pictured above) blames the death of his father on the horrid working conditions. His words on the matter were, "I'm afraid to leave home because I do not want my family to starve. Without my father, we are all suffering, but I can see why he died. There is no air in here and very little space. I go home coughing at night from the thick chemicals. My father was right. Work _**does**_ make young men old…" _

The sound of the gray haired man coughing came back to him, loud and clear.

"He's the next one Tucker." Danny whispered, pointing to the picture. "Dante Spirito is the next one. I had a dream about him. There was a man who said that. Dante is the next."

"You sure, Danny?" Tucker asked with a yawn. "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong." The boy insisted. "We have to stay here for a little while longer. You should pretend you're sick so we can stay."

"Me?" The boy asked. "Why not you?"

"I don't want to bring attention to myself, Tuck." Danny replied. "I'm not sure how far away we are, but word of a sighting is bound to spread. I'll be the million dollar ghost all over again."

"Fine." Tucker grumbled. "You should get back upstairs before someone sees you. If Dante _is_ the next one, I would love it if we could stay on better terms with this guy than with Trey."

"Deal." Danny smiled, floating away. Tucker sighed, settling down once more…

Had to act sick…

Joy…

* * *

_Loud noise thundered in his ears, giving him a huge relentless headache. The air was foul with the bitter scent of lubricant and paint. Danny coughed into his arm, taking a can in his hands. He poured some thick black liquid over a small bolt before he screwed it on. Then he took a huge wrench in his hand and placed it around a larger bolt.. His muscles rippled as he turned it, more sweat forming on his face. For a moment, his head felt faint and black spots danced before his vision. Danny reached a hand to his forehead, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance. _

_"Dante? You alright?" A man next to him asked. _

_"Just light headed." Danny replied. "It gets so hot in the summer." _

_"Just keep going." The other man chuckled dryly. "I hear there's sposed to be a war coming up. It's already started in _ _Europe__." _

_"We're not going to get involved." The boy replied. "It's not our business." _

_"Would you join if it did?" The other worker asked. _

_"I would have to serve this country." Danny replied. "Although I would feel torn between that and the home of my relatives. _ _America__ is my birthplace. Even if things are going badly here." _

* * *

The smell of eggs and bacon filtered through the house, sliding underneath the door of the den, and reaching Danny's nose. A smile crossed his face as he thought of the thick greasy foods he had had so long ago. How many times had he watched Vlad across from him, eating those very foods while he was forced to eat tasteless mush? Danny yawned, reaching over and taking his brace in his hands. After staring at it a moment, the boy threw it aside, struggling to his feet. He hated that thing. He didn't need it to get to the kitchen.

Danny stood up, pausing as he reached the door. He gulped, realizing how easily it could be locked. But…he could get out anyways, right?

The boy reached forward, taking the knob in his hands and turning it. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the door swung open with ease. His hand ran over the wall as he limped along, his nose following the pleasant smells.

"Danny?" Asked a familiar voice. "What are you doing?"

Sam walked into view, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Going to check on breakfast." The boy smiled. "What else?"

"Where's your brace?"

"I didn't want to put it on yet." Danny replied. Sam sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"At least let me help you. Can't get yourself hurt."

Danny blushed as Sam placed her arm around his shoulders, pressing her body against his own. He stepped forward, heading on his way once more.

"Sam…" He whispered. "We need to stay here a few more days. The next person's name is Dante Spirito. The old man might know about him."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I told Tucker last night. He's going to pretend to be sick, but if that doesn't work, think of another plan, please?"

"Alright, just take it easy." He girl smiled. "We don't need to have a repeat of last time."

"No need to tell me again." Danny laughed softly.

* * *

The kitchen was small and round, only big enough for a dining table, stove, counter and refrigerator. The walls were the same color as the living room, the floor done in a dark brown laminate that was peeling around the edges. The old man was hunched over the stove, a pan held in his grasp, flipping eggs with a spatula.

"Good mornin'." He said cheerily, placing two eggs on a plate.

"You two 'ave a good sleep?"

"Very." Sam smiled, leading Danny over to a chair.

"Can you take this plate to yer friend? He seems under the weather today…"

"Sure." The girl said, hiding her distaste for the large mound of bacon on the side. Danny twiddled his thumbs as he watched the man work. Soon, another plate was set before him, smelling much better up close.

"Thank you, sir." The boy smiled, taking a fork in his hand.

"No problems." The man grinned, turning back to his work. Danny cut an egg up and then took a bite, savoring the semi salty flavor it had. He could almost see himself, eating this food while all Vlad could do was watch him.

It was a good feeling.

A few times, the sound of Tucker's sneezing could be heard from the living room. Sam was still in there, most likely giving him how to be sick tips.

Danny couldn't help but laugh softly at the thought.

"Is it good?" The man asked.

"Yes." Danny replied, having forgotten the man was in the room.

"Glad you like it." He laughed softly. "What would your lady friend like to eat? Is she one of them vegetarians? Most kids are now."

"Yes." Danny replied, stifling a laugh. "Just give her a salad without dressing."

The man nodded, taking a round green ball of lettuce from a bag on the counter. He cut it into small pieces, and placed it in a bowl.

"There. That's as fancy as a salad gets around here." The man grinned, setting it on the table. Then he placed a plate for himself down, and took a seat.

"What's you name, kid?" he asked, biting into a strip of bacon.

"Ummm…" Danny said, pausing.

"Dante." He finally replied, his eyes scanning the man's surprised look.

"Really?" The man asked. "Well gosh. I had a friend who went by that name once. My name is Andrew Brown, if you want to know.

"Hello, Mr. Brown." Danny said, nodding politely.

"The more I look at you, the more I see my old friend." Andrew murmured. "It's almost uncanny."

"Was his name really Dante?" The boy asked, taking another bite of eggs.

Andrew sighed, settling down in his chair.

"Dante Spirito." The man replied. "We were in the army together. He was one of the bravest men I met during those hard years . I actually have a picture of him in my den. Did you see it?"

"I'm not sure." Danny lied. "Could you show me? There's a lot."

Andrew nodded, pushing out his chair. The boy got to his feet, taking the man's hand for support as they headed along.

"Did the doctors say your leg would ever heal?" Andrew asked. Danny smiled, relived by such a simple question.

"Yes. Eventually. It's been bugging me for a while. It should get better, I just have to keep working it."

"S'good that you're copin so well."

He led the boy into the den, allowing him to sit down on the chair. Andrew searched for a moment, finally plucking the article from the wall.

"His family was mighty poor during the depression." He said, "He was a factory worker like his dad when the war started. He was in all sorts of picket lines and strikes. I even heard that this one organization tried to have him deported, even though he'd actually never been to Italy his'self."

"So he was Italian?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Andrew replied. " Italy's a wonderful place to see. It's full of magics that have been forgotten here. Dante carried that magic inside of him…"

The man took a long pause, his eyes scanning over the boy before him.

"I'm sure there's others out there. But, like my old friend, they's hiding. Maybe its best in these times."

Andrew smiled warmly pinning the article on the wall once more.

"Would you like me to bring the rest of yer food up here? You look tired."

Danny nodded, staring at the floor.

* * *

_Danny could feel sweat beading across his forehead, rolling into his eyes, making them sting and burn. His hands gripped a wooden pole tightly, waving a ratty cardboard sign above his head. He could hear men shouting. Others screamed around him. But Danny didn't move. He would never move. Something told him he had to stay still. His instincts screamed at him that he had to stay still. A hand grabbed him toughly from behind, yanking him backwards. Another hand ripped the sign to pieces, throwing the remnants to the ground. Without the weight on the top to hinder it, the pole instantly became a weapon, striking Danny's attackers, and sending them to the ground. _

_One, a burly man with a greasy black hair, clutched his nose, spluttering through the crimson liquid that ran down his face. _

_"I don't know why the boss likes you, Spirito." He snarled. "If it were me, I would have blacklisted you a long time ago. Good work is not worth this!" _

_Danny could feel his eyes burning in anger, but he did nothing to quell it. His nails dug into his weapon, readying it for attack. The man struggled to his feet, brandishing a nightstick,_

* * *


	12. The boy on front page

**Spy: I didn't get to replies..again...sigh...oh well. It's 2:00 in the morning. Bedtime for me. Enjoy this luverly chappy. **

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet and uneventful. Sam came up to give Danny a grilled cheese bagel, which he gobbled down greedily. The girl giggled, taking the empty plate in her hands.

"Danny…" She murmured after a few moments of awkward silence. "I think you should call your parents. To let them know you're ok."

Danny looked up, swallowing the last bits of his lunch before shaking his head.

"I can't call them." He replied. "I'm afraid to."

"You're going to have to eventually." Sam sighed, removing a cell phone from her pocket. She forced it into the boy's hands, before smiling warmly, and leaving the room.

"I always carry two." The boy heard her say before the door shut.

Danny sat for a few moments, struggling with conflicting emotions as he stared at the buttons on the sleek new phone. His fingers moved over the numbers, not pressing them, just mimicking the motion…the one that would contact his mother.

But he couldn't talk to her…He couldn't talk to anybody.

_"They're missing you, Danny."_ A voice whispered in his head. _"She's worried about you." _

Danny sighed, slowly typing the number in, and waiting.

* * *

Henry cowered in the car's back seat, his fingers nervously stroking Bruno's soft head. The man looked up at his master as Loki chatted animatedly with the cop in the driver's seat. Loki was a great actor, always able to hide his true self. He was manipulative and cruel, but also captivating and remarkable. People always fell for his false charm…and if they didn't, he used his powers to control them. Loki had to be the most powerful man in the world.

And soon everyone would know it.

* * *

"Mom?" Danny whispered, cringing slightly after he heard his mother's gentle voice. His breathing was rough and labored as he sat, shivering slightly.

"Danny?" Maddie gasped. "Danny, are you alright?"

The boy's lips moved to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, nervously biting the back of his tongue, trying to find the will to reply.

He was silent.

"Danny?" Maddie's voice called in desperation. "Danny, where are you?"

The boy whimpered slightly, flipping the phone shut with a click. After a few moments, it rang again…

He ignored it, burying his head in his hands. Coughing sobs tore from his lungs into the air around him, tears poured from his eyes to mix with warm spit. He was drooling like a little child, and didn't care. He wanted to talk to her…he really did…but…how could he explain what he did? He had promised he wouldn't be a murderer ever again…and he'd broken it. He had broken his promise to his parents, and murdered a man in a moment of heated rage.

He had been so stupid. Now the phone rang over and over, some tinny tune echoing through the small room…

And he cried.

* * *

Outside the door, a man listened, the boy's cries falling softly upon his ears. Andrew drew back from the door, standing still for a moment, his wrinkled face screwing up in thought. Silently, he began walking away, thousands of possibilities running through his mind. This kid claimed his name was Dante, when he had clearly heard his friends call him Danny multiple times. Maybe it was a nickname…or maybe…something more.

The child had tried calling his mother…but she either did not answer, or he did not respond. Now someone was calling him repeatedly and he refused to aknowledge it.

Andrew tried to push it from his mind, as he lumbered down into the kitchen. The paper rested in a roll on the breakfast table waiting to be read. The man pulled out a chair, listening to the sneezing from the living room, smiling slightly.

At least _those_ kids seemed normal.

He pulled the rubber band from around the paper, setting it aside before unfurling the roll…

As he stared at the front page, his face paled.

The boy's mug shot was printed on the paper, his dark hair disheveled and falling into his face. Black bags were underneath his eyes, making him look sinister and evil…

The scar on his cheek was unmistakable.

It was him.

Danny Fenton…

Andrew's mouth was opened in shock. He had heard a little about the Fenton boy. He had been kidnapped twice, supposedly brainwashed by a maniacal ghost, and murdered dozens of people. The man's eyes roved over the article, drinking in all the details. It said that he had been living in Kansas, but fled to Massachusetts after his home was burned. There he had attacked the owner of castle Anima, killed a GIW agent, and stolen a rare knife. After that, he had disappeared…

Andrew knew where he was…

He was in his den.

But the boy had seemed so sweet, and much too weak to do those things. He just didn't have the characteristics of a killer.

He walked with a limp, not caused by a tree. It had happened in the ghost king's castle where his leg was caught underneath a falling rock. Around his wrist was a metal band, and on the back of his neck was a chip with the GIW insignia on it.

His ghost power level was recently gauged at thirteen, making him equal to the ghost King ,Pariah Dark. Andrew set the paper aside, swallowing hard.

If that kid wanted to…he could kill him in the blink of an eye. He surely was a great master of deception. If he had wanted him dead, he would be dead already. The boy must just want a place to hide.

So Andrew would hide him.

The man made up his mind then and there.

He would hide the boy, and try to figure out what made him tick. Maybe even try to save him. Everyone could be reformed, all he needed was a helping hand to push him in the right direction.

Danny Fenton was too much like his old friend to ignore. Something was going on…something bigger than him…he could feel it.

He knew he had to help.

The man got to his feet, slowly walking back to his den. The room had fallen silent again…but he knew the boy was in there.

Danny Fenton was in there.

"Hey kid?" The man asked, knocking on the door. There was a long pause, before a small timid voice answered.

"Yes?" It called.

"Can I come in? I need to get something."

Another pause.

"Sure." The boy finally said. Andrew opened the door, walking in, bracing himself for what he would see. The boy was sprawled out on the chair, his bad leg propped up on an ottoman. His eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. The phone lay on the ground…the battery missing from the back.

"You been crying?" The man asked, playing dumb.

"My leg just hurt." Danny replied lamely. "It happens a lot."

"Ahhh." Andrew said, sitting down on the edge of the ottoman. "My legs hurts sometimes too. I got shot there in WWII."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yep." The old man grinned. "Those days were some of the worst in my life. Always living in fear. Not many people got out of that war alive."

"At least you did." Danny smiled weakly. "If not for you we'd still be in that ditch."

_"Or caught by the cops."_ Andrew's mind screamed.

"It's alrigh'." The man replied, hiding his thoughts. "Always there for a friend in need. And if you need a place to stay, I can help. You're 'avin' some home troubles aren't you?"

The man watched as the boy's blue eyes turned to him, fear dancing behind their clouded surfaces.

"I'm fine." He whispered.

Andrew shook his head.

"I know everything, _Danny_." The old man replied. "Is alrigh'. I'm not going ta hurt you."

Andrew watched as the boy drew his body back into the chair, almost diminishing half in size. He was still afraid…very afraid.

"Talking helps everything." The man whispered.

Danny nodded, sitting up slightly. He was looking down on the ground, his face red from embarrassment.

"I suck at hiding." He said after a long pause. "I should have just gotten up and left while I had the chance. I bet I'm plastered over every paper in the state."

"You probably are." Andrew replied. "That's how I knew. You're too beat up ta hide real good. It's obvious to pretty much everyone."

"I need to get moving then…" The boy whispered, finally looking up. "Do you really want to help me?"

"Maybe," The old man smiled. "If you tell me why you stayed here, then yes."

"You won't believe me." Danny replied. "I know it."

"I believe a lot." Andrew grinned. "Try me."

Those eyes again…hurt…untrusting. They looked at him, begging him to understand. Andrew nodded gently, prompting the boy to continue.

"You see this band?" Danny asked, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt. "It belonged to Clockwork, the ghost of time…do you believe me so far?"

"I believe in ghosts." The man replied, looking on with peaking interest. "Go on."

"He gave it to me, and said that I needed to protect it. I later learned that I was supposed to take his place."

Andrew nodded once more, his calm expression never fading.

Danny went on, calmly explaining how he had gotten to where he was…and what he now needed to do.

"Well then…" Andrew murmured. "We need to get out of here by morn. The faster we get out of state, safer you'll be. The question is…how?"

"My question is, 'where are we going?'" The boy asked, sitting up taller, nervously gripping the sides of the chair.

Andrew smiled broadly, his wrinkled face looking warm and kind.

"We're going to Ellis island." The old man replied. "While back, they did an exhibit on immigrants in the factories. I donated an old Rosary that 'longed to Dante so people could see it. I know that he was born in the states, but his parents t'weren't. It might have been his father's. I saw pictures of the exhibit. Dante had a little plague with his name, and a little blip about 'is factory work. 'e would have liked that."

"So we're going to New York City?" Danny asked, his face lighting up. "With all the people there, it'll be impossible to find us."

"Bingo." Andrew grinned. "Now…how we get there…that's the question…"

* * *

Loki leaned against the serving counter of a small gas station sipping a cup of warm coffee slowly, trying hard not to burn his tongue. A little ways off, the other policeman was paying for the foul stuff, being the good pawn he should. Loki smiled slightly to himself, reveling in his good idea.

Then his ears focused on a distant conversation.

_"I can't believe that kid's here." _

_"Just what we need." _

Loki nearly choked on his drink as his violet eyes snapped to two men sitting at one of the small tables lined up against the window. Without even thinking, Loki stepped forward, his gaze locked on the newspaper that the two figures were obsessing over. He snatched it from their grasp, ignoring their protests. They silenced when they saw his uniform.

Loki was too busy staring at the picture on the cover.

The demon spawn.

The man rolled the paper up tightly, shoving it in his pocket, a wicked smile growing across his face.

How could he have not sensed it? The demon child was close. Almost unbearably close. His scent was in the air, all around. He could smell the curse.

"The murderer's nearby." He snapped at the policeman. "Get your stuff, and let's go. _Now."_

The man nodded, fumbling to shove the change into his pocket. Then he grabbed his coffee and a sack of doughnuts, before almost racing out the door. Loki followed, trying hard not to seem too out of place. His senses were screaming at him, telling him to find the boy…and kill him…for his mentor. He wanted to crouch low to the ground, smell his trail.

But this was not the place.

Soon the time would come for him to kill…

He was getting closer.

* * *

"You told him?" Sam snapped, poking Danny angrily in the chest.

"I didn't." The boy protested, putting his hands up in defense. "He knew. But it's ok. He wants to help."

"Help?" Tucker spazzed. "What if he's tricking us? I think we should just make a run for it."

The three sat in the living room, tension thick in the air. Danny shifted uncomfortably, his face red and hot as Sam flopped down in her seat, her arms crossed angrily.

"This is reckless." She snapped. "We're running from the government, which is painfully close to us, and you told—"

"I didn't tell him." Danny growled. "He saw me in the paper. It was pretty obvious. He knew Dante when he was alive. They were best friends."

"That doesn't mean anything." Tucker continued. "Trey was related to you, and he—"

"Trey was a coward." The other boy snapped. "Andrew is different. If he had wanted to turn me in, all he had to do was call the GIW while I was asleep. They would have come, and taken me away, and that would be it."

"But he didn't." Sam finished.

"No. He didn't." Danny continued. "We don't have any other choice but to trust him. It's alright, ok?"

"I don't know how you can trust people after all of this." Sam sighed. "I'm not even special, and I already jump at every strange noise."

"I guess I'm just like that." Danny shrugged.

It was then that Andrew strolled in, holding some clean clothes, and a fishing tackle box in one hand.

"Are we going fishing?" Tucker asked.

"Naw." The old man replied, setting the stuff down on the floor. "It was my wife's makeup box. I kept it all. We can use it to cover tha' scar on 'is face."

"Oh." Danny said, running his fingers along the spot where the skin puckered. "That's a good idea."

"Yup." Andrew smiled, taking out various powders and foundations from the dusty box. "Then I 'ave clothes for all of you. I suppose you need a change after all this time."

"Yeah." Tucker laughed, charmed by the man's kindness. "And a shower."

"A shower would be great." Sam chimed in, letting her guard down.

"Then you do tha' while I give 'Danielle' a makeover." The man grinned.

* * *

"It's gone." Danny laughed, poking the spot experimentally. "It's really gone."

For the first time in months, the boy stared at his reflection without shame. That horrible scar was done, replaced by a pale unblemished cheek.

"It'll stay that way, as long as it don't rain." Andrew replied.

"I wish it would stay that way forever." The boy nearly giggled, touching the place once more. "Thank you"

"Welcomes." The old man grinned. "How are the new clothes fittin' ya?"

Danny pulled the tight white shirt down further over his thick belt, and adjusted the long sleeves of a flannel work shirt. He wore a huge pair of baggy worn blue jeans, and a pair of dirtied boots that slipped over his bulky leg brace, hidden beneath his pants. The dagger was also thrust into the elastic, holding it firmly in place, and well out of sight.

"They feel fine. Thank you." Danny smiled in reply. "Thank you so much for helping us."

"No problem." The man replied. "You got the picture?"

"Yep." The boy grinned, patting his pants pocket. "It's in there."

"Good." Andrew said softly. "Your friends are already in the truck. Come on kid. Let's get gone."

Danny nodded, trying to hide his limp as he headed for the door.

* * *

"This place…" Loki murmured, shutting the car door with a bang. "This place is…"

He didn't finish his thought as he walked aimlessly over the grassy field outside of a huge towering castle. His nose greedily sucked in air, reveling in the thickness of the boy's scent.

"I can feel the curse everywhere." The man grinned dementedly. "He's been here. He might still be here."

Loki gave out a barking laugh, running towards the castle at alarming speeds. His violet eyes were like those of a wild animal's as he made his way closer to the castle.

"Hey, sir!" A voice called. "You can't go in!"

The psychic only stopped when a tall man in white blocked his path.

"I'm with the authorities!" Loki hissed, trying to dodge around the GIW agent. "If I want in, I'm going in!"

The agent shook his head, trying to push the other man back. Loki snarled, and fixed the man with his eyes, letting the power flood into them, gripping his prey's mind tight.

"I'm going into that castle." The psychic growled softly. "You should let your friends know, so none of them have to kill themselves tonight, like you do."

The agent's face was blank as he silently walked off. Loki sneered, continuing his journey to the castle.

He ran through the doors, pushing them aside, sniffing the air once more.

The scent was heavy now. Almost stifling.

GIW agents milled around him, talking softly, looking at various objects. Loki was overwhelmed by the commotion.

Something was going on here.

He was going to find out.

* * *


End file.
